Dla większego dobra
by Lady Grim Reaper
Summary: PRZERWA TECHNICZNA CZYLI NIE MAM WENY :( Dursley'owie wysyłają pięcioletniego Haryy'ego na obóz dla dzieci z problemami wychowawczymi, nie wiedząc, że zamiast kary, dają mu szansę na pokonanie Voldemorta. Potężny Harry/ Harry Inkub Multi x-over: Harry Potter/ Twilight/Supernatural/Avengers/X-Men Fanfic typu Slash i "Hogwart czyta Harry'ego Pottera" oraz NIE LUBIMY Dumbledore'a
1. Chapter 1

Oświadczenie: Nie jestem w posiadaniu praw autorskich ani do Harry'ego Pottera, ani do Zmierzchu, ani do Supernaturala, ani do Avengersów, ani do V-Men'ów. Niestety.

Ostrzeżenie: Ta historia będzie zawierać sceny typu slash/lemon. Jeśli komuś to nie pasuje, to od tego jest taki pomocny krzyżyk, który podobno ma moc zbawienia świata, a nawet jeśli nie, to i tak zabierze was daleko od tej historii.

ROZDZIAŁ I

Pierwszy dzień nauki po przerwie zimowej nie zaczął się dobrze ani dla Harry'ego, ani dla nikogo innego. Uczniowie oraz nauczyciele zostali obudzeni ze snu donośnym przesłodzonym głosem Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu, profesor Dolores Jane Umbridge, nakazującym wszystkim w zamku zebrać się w trybie natychmiastowym w Wielkiej Sali.

Harry, który poprzedniej nocy brał udział w mocno nakrapianej imprezie w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, wydanej na cześć pana Weasley'a, wracającego do zdrowia po ukąszeniu przez węża Voldemorta w Departamencie Tajemnic, z trudem zwlekł się z łóżka i poczłapał do łazienki, gdzie w całym opakowaniu wpakował się pod prysznic. Lodowata woda natychmiast ocuciła Zbawcę świata czarodziejów, który nawet nie próbował tłumić wrzasku w odpowiedzi na kontakt zimnej wody ze skórą, jednocześnie podrywając na równe nogi maruderów w dormitorium, którzy próbowali wykraść dla siebie kilka minut cennego snu. Na widok Harry'ego, który wytoczył się z łazienki przemoczony do suchej nitki ale za to jako-tako przytomny, chłopcy stwierdzili, że to doskonały pomysł i już po chwili w Wieży Gryfindoru dało się słyszeć przeciągłe wycie, które mogłoby zawstydzić niejednego wilkołaka.

\- Harry, kumplu, obiecaj mi coś. – zaczął niemrawo Ron, wciągając jednocześnie przez głowę typowy dla wszystkich Weasley'ów, Harry'ego oraz Hermiony Granger sweter – w jego przypadku w kolorze brązowo-pomarańczowym z wielkim niebieskim „R" na piersi.

\- Co tylko zechcesz. – odpowiedział stłumionym głosem Harry, który właśnie wciskał się w tegoroczny świąteczny prezent od swojego psiego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza. Mimo, iż Lord Black miał „areszt domowy", Harry dostał na Gwiazdkę całą garderobę, pełną nowiutkich, markowych ubrań – mugolskich i czarodziejskich - na każdą okazję. Włącznie z butami. I biżuterią. I kosmetykami. I gdyby Harry'emu przyszła nagle ochota na przejażdżkę motocyklem lub samochodem, z całą pewnością coś odpowiedniego w tejże garderobie by się znalazło.

\- Następnym razem, kiedy bliźniacy zaproponują imprezę w dzień przed zajęciami, …

\- Zwiążemy ich i wrzucimy do schowka na miotły? – przerwał mu Harry, wkładając suche skarpetki na stopy. Skarpetki dostał w prezencie od Zgredka, domowego skrzata z niepokojącą wręcz obsesją na punkcie tej właśnie części garderoby. Niedziwne więc było to, iż jedna ze skarpetek była neonowo zielona w złote znicze, a druga złota z neonowo różowymi błyskawicami. Harry po ich otrzymaniu wzruszył tylko ramionami i podarował skrzatowi trzy pary skarpetek, każda w innym kolorze. Wszyscy obecni w tamtej chwili zastanawiali się zaniepokojeni, czy możliwe jest utopienie się we łzach, które wylały się z oczu wielkości piłek do tenisa i strumieniem potoczyły po zielonkawych policzkach uszczęśliwionego skrzata.

\- Myślałem raczej o tym, żebyś to mnie związał i wrzucił pod łóżko, ale twój pomysł też nie jest zły. – odparł rudzielec, wzruszając szerokimi ramionami. W ostatnich miesiącach Ron dorobił się imponujących mięśni, na których widok niejedna dziewczyna traciła głowę, chociaż kiedy tożsamość właściciela owych mięśni przebijała się przez zamroczony pożądaniem umysł ofiary, zachwyt drastycznie malał. Dziwne. Ronald w ogóle nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego.

\- Ronald, Harry, jeśli się nie pośpieszymy, Umbridge da nam popalić na następnych zajęciach z Obrony. – dobiegł ich znajomy głos Hermiony. Dziewczyna stała w drzwiach, nie zwracając uwagi na Seamusa, który właśnie w tej chwili półnagi stał na środku pokoju, wciągając spodnie, ani na Neville'a, chowającego się pod kocem, także półnagiego, lecz mającego na tyle skromności, by nie paradować w takim stanie przez przedstawicielką płci pięknej.

\- No idziemy przecież. – mruczał pod nosem niewyspany, skacowany Ron. Hermiona się nie powstrzymywała i trzepnęła rudzielca po ramieniu, bo wyżej już nie dosięgła.

\- Było tyle nie pić. Mówiłam wam wczoraj, że…

\- Tak, tak, wiemy Hermiono. – przerwał jej nietaktownie Ron czym zarobił od niej spojrzenie, mówiące, iż może pożegnać się z pomocą w nauce na jakiś czas oraz kolejne uderzenie w ramię. Które, pomimo jej drobnej postury, dało się jednak odczuć. W końcu dziewczyna nie znokautowała Malfoya na trzecim roku byle trzepnięciem, prawda? – Czy możemy już iść? Jestem głodny.

\- Ty zawsze jesteś głodny, Ronaldzie. Pomyślałby kto, że w czasie, który spędzasz codziennie przy stole, nauczyłbyś się jakichś manier. Jest tyle książek, w których opisane są zasady savoir-vivre.

\- „Savoir"-co? – spytał zagubiony Ron.

Harry, który do tej pory jedynie przysłuchiwał się typowej rozmowie Rona i Hermiony, jednocześnie prowadząc kłócącą się parę przez korytarze w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, parsknął śmiechem na widok zszokowanej twarzy puszystowłosej dziewczyny. Na dźwięk jego nieudanie zamaskowanego kaszlem śmiechu, Hermiona zwróciła się do niego, zapewne z zamiarem odcięcia się jakąś zjadliwą ripostą, jednak, na szczęście dla Harry'ego, Złota Trójca w tym momencie dotarła do Wielkiej Sali.

Wielka Sala, zazwyczaj o tej porze goszcząca jedynie rannych ptaszków, zapełniona była już prawie całą populacją Hogwartu. Przed stołem nauczycielskim stała Umbridge ubrana w swój zwyczajowy, okropnie różowy kostium. Jednak to nie ona przyciągnęła uwagę większości zebranych, a osoba stojąca obok niej, czyli Minister Magii, Korneliusz Knot ubrany w garnitur w prążki, szkarłatny krawat, długi czarny płaszcz i spiczaste purpurowe buty. W dłoniach trzymał swój niesławny cytrynowozielony melonik. Za Ministrem stało dwóch potężnych Aurorów, a za Aurorami dało się dostrzec niepozorną sylwetkę mężczyzny, który w dłoniach trzymał misternie rzeźbioną szkatułę wykonaną z jakiegoś bardzo ciemnego rodzaju drzewa. Harry pobladł na jej widok, rozpoznając ją i jej przeznaczenie, lecz zaraz odzyskał swoje zwyczajowe kolory. Na szczęście ani Hermiona, ani Ron nie zauważyli nagłej zmiany w przyjacielu, zbyt zajęci obserwowaniem nieoczekiwanych gości.

Kiedy w końcu wszyscy obecni rezydenci Hogwartu zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali, sadowiąc się na swoich miejscach pod czujnym okiem Wielkiego Inkwizytora oraz Ministra Magii – Harry między niesławnymi bliźniakami Weasley, Ron z Hermioną po przeciwnej stronie stołu - Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Albus Dumbledore zabrał głos. Jego niebieskie oczy, skryte za okularami-połówkami niespokojnie spoglądały w stronę Złotego Chłopca, który z każdym ich spojrzeniem robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy.

\- Zebraliśmy się wszyscy tutaj…

\- Aby połączyć…- przerwał mu jeden z bliźniaków Weasley.

\- …tę oto Dolores Jane…- pochwycił zaraz jego brat,

\- …oraz tego oto Korneliusza Oswalda…- tylko żeby tutaj wtrącił się Harry, który na chwilę zapomniał o obiekcie swoich zmartwień.

\- … **węzłem małżeńskim.** – dokończyli wspólnie bliźniacy wraz z Harry'm, przy akompaniamencie śmiechów, chichotów i ogólnej wesołości zebranych uczniów oraz nauczycieli. Wściekły rumieniec na twarzy Umbridge gryzł się nieprzyjemnie z różowym kostiumem Ropuchy. Knot nie wyglądał wcale lepiej. Nie pomagał niefortunnej parze fakt, iż dwóch Aurorów wraz z mężczyzną, który musiał być jednym z Niewymownych, także nie mogli utrzymać swojego profesjonalizmu.

\- Panowie Weasley i Potter! Po dziesięć punktów za przerwanie dyrektorowi. – od razu zawołała Profesor McGonagall, całkiem nieźle ukrywając swój uśmiech. Nawet Snape'owi podniosły się kąciki ust. Ci z uczniów, którzy zdołali to dostrzec zaraz spodziewali się końca świata, albo chociaż jakiegoś nieszczęścia.

\- Tak jest, pani profesor! – podporządkowali się dowcipnisie, kryjąc dumę z dobrze wykonanego zadania – Harry z rozbawienia całej szkoły, bliźniacy z rozbawienia Harry'ego.

Dumbledore odchrząknął i zaczął ponownie:

\- Wracając do tematu. Zebraliśmy się tutaj…- tutaj przerwał, jakby czekając na kolejny numer, jednak Żartowniś nr 1 oglądał z uwagą swoje paznokcie, nr 2 oglądał paznokcie nr 1, a nr 3 udawał, że ucina sobie drzemkę na ramieniu nr 2.-…na prośbę Ministra Magii, pana Korneliusza Knota oraz Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu, profesor Dolores Umbridge. Jeśli więc któreś z nich zechciało wyjaśnić, o co chodzi, bylibyśmy wszyscy wdzięczni.

\- Eghm, eghm. – odchrząknęła Umbridge, po dostaniu niewerbalnego pozwolenia od Ministra. – Jak państwo doskonale wiedzą, my, to znaczy ja wraz z Ministrem, a więc i całe Ministerstwo, działamy w jak najlepszym interesie was oraz całego społeczeństwa czarodziejów Wielkiej Brytanii. – zignorowała niedowierzające spojrzenia, wcale nie skrywane pukania się w głowy oraz ciche pytania o jej stan mentalny. – W ramach działań zajmujących się bezpieczeństwem waszym oraz waszych rodzin postawiliśmy, to jest Minister Magii i ja, osobę pana Harry'ego James'a Pottera pod znakiem zapytania.

Widać było, iż kobieta próbowała wyjaśnić całą rzecz, jednak kakofonia głosów jaka podniosła się w Wielkiej Sali zagłuszała wszystko i wszystkich. Jedyną osobą nie biorącą udziału w ogólnej wrzawie był sam Harry, który wpatrywał się w przestrzeń niewidzącymi oczyma, nie słysząc ani słowa wypowiadanego do niego przez Hermionę, Rona, bliźniaków i reszty jego przyjaciół, starających się go pocieszyć i zapewnić o ich niezachwianej lojalności. Dopiero wystrzał z różdżki dyrektora zdołał przebić się przez cały ten hałas.

\- Proszę wszystkich o spokój. Zapewniam was, że zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby ukazać całkowitą prawdę o panu Potterze, któremu zbyt długo pozwalano na rozgłaszanie swoich kłamstw. Dlatego jeden z naszych Niewymownych, na prośbę Ministra Magii, odnalazł sposób na odarcie pana Pottera z wymyślonego wizerunku bohatera i pokazanie całemu światu jakim kłamliwym dzieckiem on jest. Panie Talon, jeśli mógłby pan wyjaśnić wszystkim, co pan znalazł. – zwróciła się do niepozornego mężczyzny Umbridge.

Niewymowny Talon wysunął się na przód. Na jego widok w Wielkiej Sali nastała pełna oczekiwania cisza.

\- Szkatuła, którą zapewne wszyscy już zdążyli zauważyć, czy może raczej jej zawartość, w czasach Merlina i króla Artura była kluczem stania się członkiem obrad Okrągłego Stołu. Zanim rycerz mógł zasiąść przy owym Stole, musiał najpierw udowodnić, iż jego intencje są czyste a jego dusza nie skalała się kłamstwem. Merlin więc w swojej wspaniałości stworzył artefakt o mocy ukazania najczystszej prawdy. Każdy potencjalny członek bractwa Okrągłego Stołu musiał przejść taki test.

Tutaj musiał przerwać, gdyż ze wszystkich stron posypały się pytania i spekulacje. Najgłośniejsza była oczywiście Hermiona, zaraz za nią wszyscy Krukoni, potem Ślizgoni i w końcu Puchoni. Nie zabrakło także pytań ze strony nauczycieli. Ponownie Harry był chyba jedynym, który nie zabrał głosu, od początku wiedząc o co chodzi z tą szkatułą. Bystre spojrzenie ciemnych oczu Niewymownego Talona spotkało się ze spojrzeniem szmaragdowych oczu Harry'ego. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż w końcu Talon przechylił lekko głowę w niemym pytaniu, na co Harry, całkiem już pogodzony ze swoim losem, przytaknął prawie niedostrzegalnie. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na milisekundę na twarzy Niewymownego, zanim dyrektor ponownie uspokoił zebranych wystrzałem z różdżki.

\- Mili państwo, proszę o spokój. – stanowczo powiedział Dumbledore. Kiedy wszyscy ponownie siedzieli na swoich miejscach, dyrektor zwrócił się do Ministra Magii. – Korneliuszu, naprawdę uważasz, że takie działania są konieczne? Nie myślisz chyba, że chłopiec mógłby wymyślić całą tą historię z powrotem Lorda Voldemorta.

\- Zamilcz Albusie! Zbyt długo pozwalaliśmy tobie i twojemu „Złotemu Chłopcu" na rozprzestrzenianie waszych kłamstw! Za chwilę prawda wyjdzie na jaw i wszyscy zobaczą, jaki naprawdę jest ten wasz Wybawca. Potter! Do mnie! – warknął Knot. Kiedy chłopak nie ruszył się z miejsca, leniwie zapatrzony w zaczarowany sufit Wielkiej Sali, ukazujący błękitne niebo z kilkoma białymi, pierzastymi chmurkami, Knot powtórzył głośniej: - Potter! Proszę natychmiast tu przyjść.

Harry powoli spojrzał na niego i z udanym zdziwieniem na twarzy oraz w głosie odparł:

\- Przepraszam, mówił pan coś, panie Ministrze? Musiałem się prawdopodobnie przesłyszeć, bo chyba nie zawołał pan na mnie jak na psa, prawda? To byłoby całkiem niegodne pańskiej osoby.

\- Panie Potter, czy mógłby pan tu podejść? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Knot, mnąc w dłoniach swój melonik.

\- Ależ oczywiście, panie Ministrze. – odparł Harry, z gracją podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca pomiędzy dwoma identycznymi rudzielcami.

W ciszy jaka zapadła w Wielkiej Sali kroki Harry'ego słychać było niczym rytm wystukiwany na bębnie, który ucichł jak tylko nastolatek stanął przed Ministrem, Umbridge, Dumbledorem oraz Niewymownym. Talon uniósł wieko szkatuły przy chórze wciągania powietrza do płuc przez niecierpliwych świadków, ciekawych zawartości. Już nie liczyło się to, iż Harry zostanie odarty z prywatności na oczach tylu ludzi, w tej chwili liczył się tylko efekt tajemniczego artefaktu. Zanim jednak Talon zdążył odsłonić zasłonę tajemnicy, Harry zwrócił się do Ministra.

\- Czy jest pan pewny, panie Ministrze, że chce pan, aby w tym rytuale wszyscy brali udział?

\- Strach cię obleciał, co, panie Potter? – zadrwił Knot. Stojąca obok niego niczym wierny pies Umbridge nie starała się ukryć zwycięskiego uśmieszku.

\- Chłopak zapewne boi się, że aż tylu ludzi zobaczy jego prawdziwą twarz, Korneliuszu.

Harry jednak nawet na nią nie spojrzał, twardo patrząc w maleńkie oczy Knota.

\- Zapytam jeszcze raz, Ministrze: znając efekt jaki ten artefakt zazwyczaj ma na świadków rytuału, nadal chce pan, aby tymi świadkami byli wszyscy tu zebrani?

\- Tak, tak. Wszyscy zobaczą, co z pana zostanie, panie Potter. – odparł lekceważąco Knot, machając niedbale dłonią, trzymającą melonik.

\- A więc niech tak będzie. – zgodził się w końcu Harry, skutecznie ukrywając swój własny zwycięski uśmieszek. Merlinie, Knot i jego Żaba nawet nie wiedzą w co się pakują.

Talon, nie zdradzając własnej wesołości na nadchodzące wydarzenia, uniósł do końca wieko szkatuły, ukazując w końcu jej zawartość. Wszyscy zebrani wypuścili oddechy w rozczarowaniu na widok zwykłego, wygładzonego do krągłości szarego kamienia, wielkości dłoni dorosłego mężczyzny. Harry wraz z Niewymownym ukryli swoje rozbawienie, które jednak i tak ukazało się w ich oczach pod postacią energicznych ogników.

\- Panie dyrektorze, czy mógłby pan użyczyć nam na tą okazję swoją cenną myślodsiewnię? – zapytał Harry spokojnym głosem, wpatrując się uważnie w „zwykły, szary kamień", ignorując jednocześnie dziwne spojrzenia większości zebranych w Wielkiej Sali.

Dumbledore bez słowa uniósł różdżkę, przywołując niewerbalnie pożądany obiekt. Już po chwili okrągła, szara, kamienna misa przeleciała nad głowami uczniów, aż w końcu zatrzymała się tuż przed dyrektorem. Ten przechwycił ją z powietrza i usadził na wyczarowanej przez siebie przed sekundą podpórce, sięgającej Harry'emu do pasa, więc nie była zbyt wysoka, jako że Harry mierzył sobie nie więcej niż pięć stóp(około 1,52m). I jak tu nie pogratulować Dursley'om?

Niewymowny Talon wziął ostrożnie w dłonie niepozorny szary kamień i wyciągnął go w stronę czarnowłosego nastolatka, czekającego cierpliwie lekko z boku.

\- Panie Potter, proszę upuścić dokładnie trzy krople krwi na kamień, a następnie umieścić go w myślodsiewni, jednocześnie wypowiadając słowa Przysięgi. – poinstruował Harry'ego Talon cichym, spokojnym głosem.

Harry, jak gdyby znikąd, wyciągnął prosty, praktyczny sztylet z siedmiocalowym ostrzem oraz rękojeścią, oplecioną czarną taśmą. Bez mrugnięcia okiem naciął opuszkę palca wskazującego u lewej dłoni. Trzy soczystoczerwone krople spotkały się z szarą, wygładzoną powierzchnią kamienia, który natychmiastowo zaczął cicho…nucić – tylko tak to można nazwać – na trzy głosy, tworząc niezwykle harmonijną całość. Harry zniknął sztylet zanim ktokolwiek, oprócz Talona, miał okazję spostrzec jego obecność. Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry wziął „nucący" kamień w obie dłonie i ostrożnie upuścił go w odmęty myślodsiewni, jednocześnie recytując słowa Przysięgi, które znało jedynie jego Serce:

\- Jeśli Kłamstwem żyję, **niech zginę!**

Jeśli Prawda mi obca, **niech zginę!**

Jeśli Zło nad Dobro przedkładam, **niech zginę!**

Na Krew, na Ciało, na Duszę, na Magię.

 **Przysięgam!**

Na Mądrość, na Honor, na Wiarę, na Wiedzę.

 **Przysięgam!**

Na Wolność, na Miłość, na Życie, na Śmierć.

 **Przysięgam!**

W tym samej sekundzie, w której przebrzmiały ostatnie echa Przysięgi Czystego Serca Harry'ego, cała Wielka Sala wraz z jej obecnymi okupantami rozbłysła biało-złotym światłem. Jednocześnie dało się słyszeć wielokrotne pyknięcia. Kiedy blask spłynął od samej góry Sali aż do podłogi, w którą wsiąknął niczym deszcz w grunt, ze wszystkich stron dało się słyszeć przenikliwe wrzaski, jęki, płacze oraz przekleństwa.

Harry otworzył swoje wielkie, szmaragdowe oczy, nieskryte już za ohydnymi okularami, które znikły wraz z biało-złotym blaskiem, i rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem po Wielkiej Sali, sprawdzając zmiany, które zaszły pod wpływem rytuału Prawdy Absolutnej. Sam Harry nie uciekł tymże zmianom. Nadal zbyt niski jak na swój wiek, miał teraz smukłą, lecz całkiem umięśnioną budowę ciała, a nie swoje zwyczajowe wystające kości. Skóra nabrała zdrowego, mlecznobiałego koloru. Czarne, potterowskie włosy stały się jeszcze czarniejsze i sięgały mu aż do pasa i nawet ta długość nie zdołała ich ujarzmić. Jednak najbardziej zmienioną częścią ciała Harry'ego była jego twarz. Ukazały się wszystkie jego kolczyki: tytanowy bolec w lewej brwi, kulka ze stali chirurgicznej w języku, trzy tytanowe kółka w dolnej wardze oraz po siedem złotych kółek w obu uszach. Każdy kolczyk, oprócz tych trzech w wardze, miał swoje znaczenie i zadanie do wykonania – poza dodawaniem mu pewności siebie _oraz_ drażnieniu zgorszonych jego widokiem ludzi.

Z jego zamyślenia wyrwał go głos, którego nie sposób zapomnieć. Voldemorta też tu przywiało?! W sumie…grał on przecież rolę w jego życiu, i to całkiem sporą, bo przecież Głównego Złego.

Lord Voldemort stał po środku Wielkie Sali z wymierzoną w Dumbledore'a różdżką. Obok niego skamlał i korzył się Peter Pettigrew. Za nimi czwórka Dursley'ów starała się wtopić jednocześnie w siebie nawzajem oraz w podłogę. Kilka kroków od nich stał, lekko przestraszony widokiem Knota i jego Aurorów , Syriusz Black wraz z Remusem Lupinem, Nimfadorą „Nie mów do mnie Nimfadora" Tonks. Cała rodzina Weasley'ów zebrała się w jednym miejscu przy stole Gryfonów. Niedaleko nich lekko oszołomieni Fleur Delacour i Victor Krum. Obok nich zaalarmowani tłokiem i spojrzeniami zachwytu rodzina Cullenów, drużyna amerykańskich superbohaterów o nazwie Avengersi oraz zbieranina mutantów, także z Ameryki. Bracia Winchester stali plecami do siebie z bronią w ręku, gotową do użycia. Jednak największy szok Harry przeżył widząc swoich rodziców, stojących wraz z Cedric'iem tuż obok królowej Elżbiety II wraz z obstawą, która tak się złożyło, składała się z jego dowódcy i nauczycieli.

Patrząc na tę zbieraninę, Harry nie wiedział już, co myśleć i co robić. W końcu wygrała logika i praktyczne myślenie, więc podszedł spokojnym krokiem do Voldemorta, nie zważając na ostrzegawcze krzyki przyjaciół, i po prostu wyrwał mu różdżkę z zaciśniętej dłoni. Kiedy ten zaczął się stawiać, Harry najzwyczajniej w świecie przywalił mu w twarz - nie w nos, bo długo by szukać. Kiedy już Wielki, Zły Czarny Pan leżał na podłodze rozłożony na łopatki przez drobnego, słabego nastolatka, Harry odwrócił się ku Knotowi, Umbridge oraz Aurorom, którzy – Alleluja! – wpatrywali się z przerażeniem w Lorda Voldemorta, który przecież nie mógł wrócić zza grobu, prawda?

\- Ministrze, Wielki Inkwizytorze Hogwartu, jak widać przeżyłem rytuał, więc wychodzi na to, że jednak nie kłamałem. Ta-da! I, jak widzimy na załączonym obrazku, Voldemort też żyje! Co za zbieg okoliczności, nieprawdaż? Kto by pomyślał? – od ilości sarkazmu w głosie Harry'ego nawet Dumbledore krzywił się odrobinę. – Niestety rytuał nie jest jeszcze skończony, na co wskazuje obecność tylu obcych dla was ludzi. Dla tych, którzy ni w ząb nie mają pojęcia, co się właśnie stało: Rytuał Prawdy Absolutnej powstał na potrzeby testowania potencjalnych członków obrad Okrągłego Stołu. Czego Minister wam nie raczył wytłumaczyć, zanim bezmyślnie zmusił was wszystkich do uczestnictwa, wszyscy obecni przy tym rytuale, nie tylko dawca krwi, podlegają głównej, rytualnej regule: zero kłamstw. To dotyczy również używaniu zaklęcia Glamour oraz wszelkich innych, które manipulują urodą jako taką. A więc wraz ze spłynięciem tego biało-złotego blasku, który powstał zaraz po mojej Przysiędze Czystego Serca, „spłynęły" wszystkie zaklęcia zmieniające wasz wygląd. Dlatego każdy wygląda tak, jak powinien wyglądać. Nawet ja.

Dopiero jakby po tym ostatnim zdaniu wszyscy zgromadzeni zauważyli jego zmieniony wygląd. Wielu uczniów, obu płci, zachwiało się na własnych nogach na jego widok. Można było wyczuć pożądanie w powietrzu, nawet jeśli nie miałeś ulepszonego nosa jak Remus, Syriusz czy Logan.

Harry zignorował gorące spojrzenia i kontynuował wyjaśniać zaistniałą sytuację:

\- Co do osób, które zostały tu przywołane: jako że to ja jestem poddany magii rytuału i to moja krew skropiła Kamień Prawdy, ci ludzie grają ważne role w moim życiu, więc Kamień stwierdził, iż ich obecność jest obowiązkowa – dla podniesienia na duchu, żaden z przybyłych nie może was skrzywdzić magicznie - podczas odczytywania najważniejszych fragmentów z mojego życia. Tak, tak. To, że nadal żyję, nie oznacza, że rytuał jest dokończony. W myślodsiewni – dla tych, którzy dopiero co przybyli i nie wiedzą, co to, to jest ta szara, kamienna misa – powinny znajdować się teraz co najmniej trzy księgi: po jednej na każdą kroplę krwi, czyli jedna dla przeszłości, druga dla teraźniejszości i trzecia dla potencjalnej przyszłości. – to mówiąc, Harry podszedł spokojnie do myślodsiewni i sięgnął w jej otchłań. Już po chwili w rękach trzymał pięć tomów w czarnych, skórzanych okładkach. Obrócił się z nimi ku zgromadzeniu. – Jak widać trzy tomy to dla mnie za mało. – stwierdził Harry z ironią, wywołując ciche śmiechy.

I to, wydawałoby się, przerwało tamę szoku i niedowierzania.

\- T-ten, K-którego Imienia N-nie W-wolno W-wymawiać! – zdołał przerażonym głosem wydukać Knot zanim zemdlał. Warto by zauważyć, iż nikt z obecnych nie pospieszył mu na pomoc. Po chwili na podłodze dołączyła do niego jego Żaba. Dwóch Aurorów stało jak wmurowanych, wpatrując się to w dwójkę nieprzytomnych, to w Voldemorta, nadal leżącego na podłodze. Żaden wydawałoby się nie zauważył drżącego niczym osika Glizdogona, czy Syriusza, któremu powoli wracały kolory.

W całym tym zamieszaniu, Harry niepostrzeżenie przeszedł tych kilka kroków dzielących go od królowej i Jej agentów. Ukłonił się lekko, lecz z respektem, na co królowa przytaknęła.

\- Wasza Wysokość. – pozdrowił kobietę Harry.

\- Lordzie Potter, domyślamy się, iż wasza pozycja zostanie ujawniona. – stwierdziła raczej niż zapytała.

\- Niestety, Wasza Królewska Mość, Minister Magii odkrył artefakt i rytuał pochodzący z czasów Merlina, który ujawnia całkowitą, absolutną prawdę danej osoby, w tym przypadku moją.

\- Zastanawiamy się także, dlaczego zostaliśmy tu przywołani. Rozumiemy waszych nauczycieli, jednak My nie zrobiliśmy Wam aż tak dużej różnicy.

\- Wasza Wysokość, podejrzewam, że Wasza obecność ma raczej związek z samym faktem, iż tenże rytuał powstał dla użytku króla Artura Pendragona i jego rycerzy. Rytuał prawdopodobnie określił mnie jako potencjalnego członka Okrągłego Stołu, a wiadomo przecież, że u jego „szczytu" zawsze zasiadał król, władca. Więc jeśli ja jestem rycerzem, Wy, Wasza Wysokość, jesteście owym władcą.

\- Rozumiemy i dziękujemy za waszą wiarygodną teorię. Zobaczymy dopiero, kiedy to się skończy, nieprawdaż, Lordzie Potter?

\- Mam taką nadzieję, Wasza Wysokość. Mam taką nadzieję.

\- No dobrze moi drodzy. Zanim zaczniemy kontynuować rytuał, powinniśmy najpierw coś zjeść. Jest już koło południa, a nikt nie jadł jeszcze śniadania. – głos Dumbledore'a rozbrzmiał w Wielkiej Sali i wszyscy nagle zdali sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście, puste żołądki od jakiegoś już czasu domagają się strawy. Harry poprowadził królową ku krzesłu-tronowi dyrektora przy nauczycielskim stole, i nikt, nawet czystokrwiści z Voldemortem na czele, nie śmiał zapytać, co _mugolka_ robi w Hogwarcie. Prawdopodobnie nie miało to nic wspólnego z twardymi spojrzeniami Harry'ego i zahartowanej królewskiej obstawy. Nie, z pewnością to nie miało z tym nic wspólnego.

Dumbledore'owi nawet nie drgnęła powieka na widok królowej siedzącej na _jego_ miejscu. Po prostu wyczarował dodatkowe krzesło dla siebie i dla agentów Jej Królewskiej Mości, którzy jednak pokręcili głowami i stanęli tuż za kobietą, ich oczy nigdy nie przestały skanować pomieszczenia i ludzi.

Harry pospiesznie poprowadził swoich niespodziewanych gości(oczywiście oprócz Voldemorta i Glizdogona, którzy łaskawie dostali osobny stolik w kącie Wielkiej Sali) do stołu swojego Domu, który wydłużył machnięciem dłoni, ignorując zszokowane westchnięcia na ten pokaz magii bezróżdżkowej i niewerbalnej. Każdego z przybyłych powitał uściskiem, całusem w policzek lub po prostu pocałunkiem w usta. Każdemu szepnął do ucha, że porozmawia z nimi później. Na odrobinę dłużej zatrzymał się przy swoich rodzicach, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i przez kilka długich chwili patrzył na nich, jego oczy śledziły każdy cal ich ciał, zwłaszcza twarzy i oczu. Lily i James od dnia ich śmierci nie zmienili się ani trochę. Nadal w ciałach dwudziestolatków, w ubraniach, w których zginęli. Lily nadal ognistowłosa, James nadal z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku. Kiedy para zrobiła jednocześnie krok w jego stronę, Harry rzucił się desperacko na nich, otaczając swoimi ramionami ich szyje. Oni natychmiast objęli go tak samo desperacko i przez chwilę po prostu stali w pierwszym od wielu lat rodzinnym uścisku. Niestety nie było na tyle czasu, aby przedłużyć spotkanie po latach. Trójka Potterów usiadła w końcu przy stole, co było znakiem, iż domowe skrzaty mogą nareszcie podać posiłek.

Wielka Sala ponownie zapełniła się ożywionymi rozmowami. Nieoczekiwani goście nie przejmowali się natrętnymi spojrzeniami i wcale niesubtelnymi i nie niespodziewanymi szeptami. Za radą Harry'ego po prostu skupili się na swoim jedzeniu, rozmyślając dlaczego właściwie zostali wyrwani ze swoich żyć przez nieznaną siłę. Co wcale nie oznaczało, że niespodziewane spotkanie z Harry'm nie było szczęśliwym wydarzeniem! Wręcz przeciwnie! Bardzo się ucieszyli widząc ponownie czarnowłosego chłopca. Nawet Logan, na swój skryty, szorstki sposób był zadowolony ze spotkania.

Kiesy już wszyscy się najedli, Hogwart, pod wpływem magii rytuału, zniknął wszystkie stoły i ławki i wyczarował mnóstwo foteli, kanap oraz dużych i miękkich poduch tak, aby każdy miał na czym wygodnie siedzieć podczas słuchania.

Harry ponownie przeszedł na początek Wielkiej Sali i położył pierwszą księgę na złotej, dyrektorskiej mównicy, a pozostałe cztery ułożył na stoliku, który pojawił się sekundę wcześniej tuż obok.

\- Na szczęście, do odczytywania księgi nie potrzebny jest czytacz. Podobno księga czyta się sama, imitując odpowiednie głosy. – wyjaśnił Harry, po czym wrócił do największej zbieraniny osób, składającej się z jego gości, rodziny i przyjaciół, a także, lekko w oddaleniu, królowej wraz z obstawą. Harry ukłonił się przed nią dworską zanim usiadł pomiędzy swoimi rodzicami, którzy od razu otoczyli go ramionami. Po wolnej stronie James'a usiadł Syriusz, a po wolnej stronie Lily, Remus. Ci dwaj obejmowali rodziców Harry'ego. Przy stopach Harry'ego usiedli bliźniacy wraz z Ronem i Hermioną. Reszta rodziny Weasley'ów oraz przyjaciół rozsypała się po okolicy, mieszając się z gośćmi Harry'ego.

Kiedy już wszyscy wygodnie siedzieli na wybranych miejscach, Harry uniósł dłoń i w Wielka Sala zagłębiła się w historii Chłopca, Który Przeżył.


	2. Chapter 2

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY CHŁOPIEC, KTÓRY PRZEŻYŁ

 **Państwo Dursley'owie spod numeru czwartego przy Privet Drive mogli z dumą twierdzić, że są całkowicie normalni, chwała Bogu. Byli ostatnimi ludźmi, których można by posądzić o udział w czymś dziwnym lub tajemniczym, bo po prostu nie wierzyli w takie bzdury.**

\- Więc ciekawe kto, rok w rok, wysyłał listy do Hogwartu z prośbą o przyjęcie jej do szkoły, co _Petunio_? – zapytał Snape głosem, który aż ociekał od sarkazmu. Pani Dursley zaperzyła się i odmówiła odpowiedzi, a Lily uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem.

 **Pan Dursley był dyrektorem firmy Grunnings produkującej świdry.** [- Co to są świdry? – zadał pytanie jakiś czystokrwisty czwartoklasista, ignorując świdrujące spojrzenie Malfoya.][- Spiszę to, czego nie przerabialiśmy na lekcji i później wszystko wyjaśnię. – odpowiedziała Profesor od mugoloznawstwa, w duchu zacierając z radości dłonie.] **Był to rosły, otyły mężczyzna pozbawiony szyi, za to wyposażony w wielkie wąsy.** [- MORS! – dało się słyszeć sceniczny „szept" Freda i Georga, co od razu wygrało uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego] **Natomiast pani Dursley była drobną blondynką i miała szyję dwukrotnie dłuższą od normalnej, co bardzo jej pomagało w życiu, ponieważ większość dnia spędzała na podglądaniu sąsiadów.** [- ŻYRAFA!] **Syn Dursleyów miał na imię Dudley** [- Co to w ogóle za imię?! – skrzywił się zniesmaczony Malfoy.][- Jesteś pewny _Draco,_ że masz prawo się odzywać? – odparł Ron. Kłótnia skończyła się zanim mogła się zacząć, kiedy i McGonagall i Snape zmierzyli swoich podopiecznych identycznymi spojrzeniami, pełnymi ostrzeżenia] **, a rodzice uważali go za najwspanialszego chłopca na świecie.**

 **Dursleyowie mieli wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie, ale mieli też swoją tajemnicę i nic nie budziło w nich większego przerażenia, jak myśl, że może zostać odkryta. Uważali, że znaleźliby się w sytuacji nie do zniesienia, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o istnieniu Potterów. Pani Potter była siostrą pani Dursley, ale nie widziały się od wielu lat. Prawdę mówiąc, pani Dursley udawała, że w ogóle nie ma siostry, ponieważ pani Potter i jej żałosny mąż** [ Po Wielkiej Sali rozeszło się ostrzegawcze warknięcie. Ci, którzy siedzieli najbliżej szkolnego wilkołaka, Syriusza oraz James'a, niekryjących swego niezadowolenia, albo uśmiechali się szeroko, albo odsuwali się na, co najmniej, długość ramienia. Malfoy wraz z kilkoma innymi czystokrwistymi starali się nie wyglądać zbyt groźnie na wypadek zwrócenia na siebie ich uwagi. Voldemort, który nadal nie mógł pozbierać się po znokautowaniu, siedział cicho i na razie się nie odzywał.] **byli ludźmi całkowicie innego rodzaju. Dursleyowie wzdrygali się na samą myśl, co by powiedzieli sąsiedzi, gdyby Potterowie pojawili się na ich ulicy. Oczywiście wiedzieli, że Potterowie też mają synka, ale nigdy nie widzieli go na oczy i z całą pewnością nie chcieli go nigdy oglądać. Ten chłopiec był jeszcze jednym powodem, by Dursleyowie trzymali się jak najdalej od Potterów; nie życzyli sobie, by Dudley przebywał w towarzystwie takiego dziecka.** [- I co przez to mieliście na myśli droga Petunio? – tym razem Remus nie wytrzymał. Jego oczy rozświetlało bursztynowe światło, a niektórym mogło się nagle wydać, iż paznokcie oraz zęby spokojnego zazwyczaj ex-Profesora znacznie się wydłużyły. Petunia Dursley ponownie nabrała wody w usta i odmówiła odpowiedzi, tym razem jednak ze strachu. Od natychmiastowej przemiany w potwora uratował go Harry, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Wilkołak spojrzał w ciepłe, szmaragdowe oczy swojego adoptowanego Szczeniaka i wycofał się, oddając dowodzenie w ręce swojej ludzkiej części. James oraz Syriusz nie dodali swoich dwóch groszy tylko dlatego, iż Lily zaczęła szeptać im na ucho o różnych sposobach rozprawienia się z jej „kochaną" siostrzyczką i jej okropną rodziną. Nikt, kto krzywdzi jej synka, nie ucieknie karze za podobny uczynek.]

 **Kiedy Dursleyowie obudzili się rano w pewien nudny, szary wtorek, od którego zaczyna się nasza opowieść, w zachmurzonym niebie nie było niczego, co by zapowiadało owe dziwne i tajemnicze rzeczy, które miały się wkrótce wydarzyć w całym kraju. Pan Dursley nucił coś pod nosem, zawiązując swój najnudniejszy krawat, a pani Dursley wyrwała się na chwilę z domu na plotki, gdy tylko udało się jej wepchnąć wrzeszczącego Dudleya do dziecinnego krzesła na wysokich nogach. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło wielkiej, brązowej sowy, która przeleciała za oknem. O wpół do dziewiątej pan Dursley chwycił neseser, musnął wargami policzek pani Dursley i spróbował pocałować na pożegnanie Dudleya, ale mu się to nie udało, bo Dudley miał akurat napad szału** [- CO miał?! – zdziwiła się po cichu pani Weasley.] **i opryskiwał ściany owsianką.**

 **\- Nieznośny bachor - zarechotał pan Dursley, wychodząc z domu.** [- On to popiera!] **Wsiadł do samochodu i wyjechał tyłem sprzed numeru czwartego na Privet Drive.**

 **Na rogu ulicy dostrzegł pierwszą oznakę pewnej nienormalności - kota studiującego jakąś mapę.** [- Profesor McGonagall. – rozeszły się po Sali szepty i chichoty, zaraz uciszone jednym spojrzeniem wspomnianej Profesor.] **Dopiero po chwili do pana Dursleya dotarło to, co zobaczył, więc obrócił gwałtownie głowę, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz.** [- Pozazdrościć szybkości! – zakpił któryś ze słuchaczy. Dursley'owie poczerwienieli ze złości i oburzenia, jednak nadal nie zabierali głosu.]

 **Na rogu Privet Drive rzeczywiście stał bury kot, ale nie studiował żadnej mapy. Co mógł sobie pomyśleć pan Dursley? To, co pomyślałby każdy rozsądny człowiek - że musiało to być jakieś złudzenie optyczne.** [- Albo Minnie w kociej formie. – odezwał się trochę rozweselony Remus.][- Remusie Lupin, może i nie jesteś już uczniem, ale jestem pewna, że nie chciałbyś, żebym się za ciebie wzięła. Nadal pamiętam niektóre rzeczy, których z pewnością nie chciałbyś, żebym wyjawiła w tak szerokim gronie, nieprawdaż? – spokojnie odparła Kocia Profesor. Lupin od razu stracił chęć na psoty, powodując tym jednocześnie szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach James'a i Syriusza.] **Zamrugał parę razy i utkwił spojrzenie w kocie, a kot utkwił spojrzenie w nim. Pan Dursley skręcił na rogu ulicy i wjechał na szosę, obserwując kota w lusterku. Kot odczytywał teraz napis PRIVET DRIVE - nie, tylko wpatrywał się w tabliczkę z tym napisem, bo przecież koty nie potrafią czytać, a tym bardziej studiować map. Pan Dursley otrząsnął się lekko i wyrzucił kota z myśli. Kiedy zbliżał się do miasta, po głowie chodziło mu już tylko wielkie zamówienie na świdry, które miał dzisiaj otrzymać.** [- Myślenie jednotorowe! – stwierdziła Hermiona wraz z większością Krukonów.]

 **Na skraju miasta został jednak zmuszony do zapomnienia o świdrach. Kiedy utkwił w normalnym porannym korku ulicznym, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że naokoło jest mnóstwo dziwacznie ubranych ludzi. Ludzi w pelerynach. Pan Dursley nie znosił ludzi ubierających się śmiesznie, na przykład młodych ludzi w tych wszystkich cudacznych strojach. Doszedł do wniosku, że to jakaś nowa, głupia moda. Zabębnił palcami w kierownicę i wówczas jego spojrzenie padło na stojącą w pobliżu grupkę tych dziwaków. Szeptali między sobą, wyraźnie podnieceni. Pan Dursley stwierdził z oburzeniem, że niektórzy wcale nie są młodzi; o, ten mężczyzna na pewno jest starszy od niego, a ma na sobie szmaragdowozieloną pelerynę! Trzeba mieć naprawdę czelność! Po chwili przyszło mu jednak na myśl, że to jakiś wygłup - ci ludzie po prostu przeprowadzają zbiórkę na jakiś równie bzdurny cel... tak, na pewno o to chodzi. Sznur samochodów ruszył i kilka minut później pan Dursley wjechał na parking firmy Grunnings, a w jego myślach z powrotem zagościły świdry.**

 **W swoim gabinecie na dziewiątym piętrze pan Dursley zawsze siedział plecami do okna. Tego dnia okazało się to okolicznością sprzyjającą, bo gdyby siedział przodem, trudno by mu było skupić się na świdrach. Nie widział sów przelatujących jawnie w biały dzień, choć widzieli je ludzie na ulicy; pokazywali je sobie palcami i gapili się na nie z otwartymi ustami.** [- Mugole! – prychnął zniesmaczony Malfoy.] **Większość z nich jeszcze nigdy nie widziała sowy, nawet w nocy. Natomiast pan Dursley przeżył normalne, całkowicie wolne od sów przedpołudnie. Na-wrzeszczał po kolei na pięciu pracowników. Odbył kilka ważnych rozmów telefonicznych, a potem znowu na kogoś nawrzeszczał. Był w wyśmienitym nastroju aż do pory lunchu, kiedy pomyślał, że dobrze by było wyprostować nogi** [- Niemożliwe! – zakrzyknął Harry z niedowierzaniem.] **, przejść się na drugą stronę ulicy i kupić sobie w piekarni bułkę z rodzynkami.** [- A nie, jednak wszystko w porządku! – odetchnął z ulgą Harry.] **Dawno już zapomniał o ludziach w pelerynach, kiedy nagle natknął się na nich tuż obok piekarni. Zmierzył ich gniewnym spojrzeniem. Nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego, ale budzili w nim niepokój. W tej grupce również szeptano o czymś z ożywieniem, ale nie zauważył, by ktoś miał w ręku puszkę do zbierania datków. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł ze sklepu, niosąc torbę z wielkim kawałem ciasta z orzechami, usłyszał strzępy rozmowy.**

 **\- ...Potterowie, zgadza się, ja też o tym słyszałem... - ...tak, to ich syn, Harry...** [Po Wielkiej Sali rozeszły się ciche szepty, a w stronę Harry'ego skierowały się pełne litości, nienawiści lub niepokoju spojrzenia chyba wszystkich zebranych. Sam Harry wtulił się w swoich rodziców, odmawiając pokazania jakiejkolwiek innej oznaki poruszenia, jakie wywołały te słowa.] **Pan Dursley zatrzymał się, jakby mu nogi wrosły w chodnik. Poczuł falę lęku. Spojrzał przez ramię na dziwnie ubranych osobników, jakby chciał ich o coś zagadnąć, ale się rozmyślił. Przeszedł pospiesznie przez ulicę, wjechał windą na dziewiąte piętro, warknął na swoją sekretarkę, żeby mu nikt nie przeszkadzał, złapał za słuchawkę telefonu i już prawie wykręcił numer do domu, kiedy znowu się rozmyślił. Odłożył słuchawkę i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć** [- To musiał być nie lada wyczyn. – stwierdził Ron, skutecznie wyrywając swojego najlepszego kumpla ze stanu w jakim się ten znalazł.] **, szarpiąc wąsy. Nie, nie dajmy się zwariować... W końcu nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego! Mnóstwo ludzi może się nazywać Potter i mieć syna Harry'ego. A kiedy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest nawet pewny, czy syn jego szwagierki ma na imię Harry. Nigdy go nie widział. Bardzo możliwe, że nazywa się Harvey. Albo Harold.** [- Tak jakbym pozwoliła mojemu dziecku nosić takie okropne imię! – skrzywiła się z niesmakiem Lily, głaszcząc jednocześnie owe „dziecko" po czarnych, długich włosach. Harry nie miał temu nic przeciwko, a nawet dało się zauważyć, iż cieszy się z uwagi, jaką poświęcała mu jego matka.] **Nie ma powodu, by niepokoić panią Dursley; każde wspomnienie o siostrze zawsze ją przygnębiało. Nie miał jej tego za złe - ostatecznie, gdyby on miał taką siostrę...** [- To z pewnością, by cię przeklęła jak stąd do Chicago. – odparł pomocnie Syriusz, który kątem oka zauważył wzdrygnięcie Lily tak niemiłe słowa. Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko i trochę z ciemności uciekło z jej zielonych oczu.] **Ale mimo wszystko, ci ludzie w pelerynach... Tego popołudnia było mu trochę trudniej skupić się na świdrach, a kiedy o piątej opuszczał firmę, był w takim stanie, że wpadł na kogoś tuż za drzwiami.**

 **\- Przykro mi – mruknął** [- Powiedzcie, że się przesłyszałem. – zajęczał strwożony Harry.][- Nie przesłyszałeś się, Harry. – odparła niepomocnie Hermiona.][- Nie mogłaś skłamać? Dla dobra mojego zdrowia psychicznego?][- Jakiego zdrowia psychicznego? – zdziwił się Ron, a reszta zaśmiała się cicho. Harry tylko zmierzył dowcipnisiów wzrokiem, mówiącym o odpłacie, która na pewno im się nie spodoba. Od razu zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał.] **, gdy drobny staruszek, na którego wpadł, zatoczył się i prawie upadł. Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że staruszek ma na sobie fioletową pelerynę. I wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia rozgniewanego tym, że ktoś o mało co nie powalił go na ziemię. Przeciwnie, na jego twarzy zakwitł szeroki uśmiech i zaskrzeczał tak, że przechodnie zaczęli się oglądać:**

 **\- Niech szanownemu panu nie będzie przykro, bo dzisiaj nic nie może zepsuć mi humoru! Ciesz się pan ze mną, bo już nie ma Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! Wszyscy powinni się cieszyć, nawet mugole tacy jak pan! Bo to szczęśliwy, ach, jak szczęśliwy dzień!** [- Słyszysz Lils? Jaki szczęśliwy dzień! – zwrócił się do swojej żony „ucieszony" James.][- Rzeczywiście! Nie ma to jak świętowanie naszej śmierci i osierocenie Harry'ego! – odparła zaraz rudowłosa kobieta, jej głos aż ociekał od sztucznej słodyczy oraz zachwytu. Większość osób, które pamiętało tamten feralny dzień, spuściło oczy ze wstydu.] **Po czym uściskał pana Dursleya serdecznie i odszedł.**

 **Pana Dursleya całkowicie zamurowało. Został uściskany przez zupełnie nieznajomego człowieka!** [- To cud, że tamten gościu nie stracił magii. Przecież Dursley'owie to najbardziej mugolscy mugole na całym świecie. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to, iż sam ich dotyk wysysa wszystko, co nie jest całkiem normalne. – stwierdził z niesmakiem Harry.] **I nazwano go mugolem, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Był wstrząśnięty. Pobiegł do samochodu i ruszył w drogę do domu, mając nadzieję, że coś mu się przywidziało, a zdarzyło mu się to po raz pierwszy w życiu, bo nie pochwalał wybujałej wyobraźni.** [- Spalić go na stosie! – zawyli oburzeni bliźniacy. Nawet profesor McGonagall wydawała się lekko poruszona.] **Kiedy wjechał na podjazd przed numerem czwartym, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył - i wcale mu to nie poprawiło nastroju - był bury kot** [ Profesor McGonagall wyglądała na całkiem zadowoloną z siebie, iż sama jej obecność dała się we znaki temu okropnemu człowiekowi.] **, którego spostrzegł dzisiaj rano. Teraz kot siedział na murku otaczającym ich ogród. Był pewny, że to ten sam kot, bo miał takie same ciemniejsze obwódki wokół oczu.**

 **\- Siooo! - krzyknął pan Dursley.** [ Wszyscy uczniowie oraz nauczyciele spojrzeli ze wstrętem i oburzeniem na takie traktowanie kociej profesor. Vernon nie krył dyskomfortu spowodowanego ciężarem tychże spojrzeń.] **Kot nawet nie drgnął, tylko zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.** [- Brawo, pani profesor! Nawet jako kot pani rządzi! – zawołali jednocześnie starzy i młodzi Huncwoci. Jedyną jej odpowiedzią było lekkie pochylenie głowy w subtelnym ukłonie ku „publiczności".] **Czy tak się zachowują normalne koty?** [- Nie, tylko nasza profesor McGonagall! – ponownie dało się słyszeć krzyk Huncwotów.] **Pan Dursley wzdrygnął się i wszedł do domu. Nadal nie zamierzał wspominać o tym wszystkim żonie.** [- Tchórz go obleciał, jak nic! – zawyrokował któryś z gryfońskich pierwszaków, pogardliwie pociągając nosem.]

 **Pani Dursley spędziła normalny, całkiem miły dzień. Podczas obiadu opowiedziała mu o problemach, jakie ma sąsiadka ze swoją córką, i o tym, że Dudley nauczył się nowego słowa („nie chcę!"). Pan Dursley starał się zachowywać normalnie.** [- Jakby to było kiedykolwiek możliwe. – prychnął Harry ze swojego miejsca między rodzicami.] **Kiedy w końcu udało im się zapakować Dudleya do łóżeczka** [- Co, nie mieścił się? – spytał Harry złośliwie, ignorując poczerwieniałe ze złości twarze całej czwórki Dursley'ów. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, dlaczego właściwie Vernon i spółka nie wrzeszczą jak szaleni, domagając się odpowiedzi. Jak się później dowiedział, Ginny jeszcze zanim zaczęło się czytanie uciszyła okropnych mugoli jednym prostym i bardzo użytecznym zaklęciem.] **, wszedł do saloniku i zdążył na koniec dziennika wieczornego.**

 **\- I ostatnia wiadomość. Obserwatorzy ptaków donoszą o bardzo dziwnym zachowaniu krajowych sów. Choć normalnie sowy polują w nocy i nie widzi się ich w ciągu dnia, z setek doniesień wynika, że dzisiaj sowy latały we wszystkich kierunkach od samego rana. Specjaliści nie są w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego sowy tak nagle zmieniły swoje zwyczaje.** [- O, to bardzo proste. Jakiś dzieciak, który nie skończył nawet dwóch lat, zniknął jednego z najgroźniejszych Czarnych Lordów tego tysiąclecia. Nic takiego. – machnął ręką, zblazowany Ron. Wiedząc, iż Voldemort nic nie może im zrobić, większość Wielkiej Sali wybuchła śmiechem.] **\- Tu spiker pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. - To bardzo tajemnicza sprawa. A teraz posłuchajmy, co Jim McGuffin ma do powiedzenia o pogodzie. Jim, czy tej nocy zanosi się na jakiś deszcz sów?**

 **\- No cóż, Ted - odpowiedział facet od pogody - nie bardzo się na tym znam, ale wiem, że nie tylko sowy zachowywały się dziś bardzo dziwnie. Dzwonili do mnie telewidzowie z Kentu, Yorkshire i Dundee, mówiąc, że zamiast obiecanego przez mnie deszczu mieli prawdziwą ulewę meteorytów! Może niektórzy wcześniej zaczęli obchodzić Noc Sztucznych Ogni? Ludzie, to dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu! Ale mogę wam obiecać, że w nocy będzie padało.**

 **Pan Dursley poczuł się bardzo niepewnie. Meteoryty nad całą Anglią? Sowy latające w biały dzień? Tajemniczy osobnicy w pelerynach? I to szeptanie... szeptanie o Potterach... Do saloniku weszła pani Dursley, niosąc dwie filiżanki herbaty. Nie, tak nie można. Powinien z nią porozmawiać. Odchrząknął nerwowo.**

 **\- Eee... Petunio, kochanie... nie miałaś ostatnio wiadomości od swojej siostry?**

 **Jak się spodziewał, pani Dursley spojrzała na niego wzrokiem zdumionego bazyliszka.** [- Nie rozpoznałbyś bazyliszka nawet, gdyby ten ugryzł cię w ten twój tłusty zad. – mruczał pod nosem Harry, więc nikt oprócz najbliżej siedzących osób go nie słyszał.] **Zwykle udawali, że nie ma siostry.** [- Jak miło!]

 **\- Nie - odpowiedziała ostrym tonem. - Dlaczego pytasz?**

 **\- Dziwne rzeczy były w dzienniku - wymamrotał pan Dursley. - Sowy... spadające gwiazdy... a w mieście widziałem mnóstwo cudacznie poubieranych ludzi...**

 **\- No i co? - warknęła pani Dursley.**

 **\- Cóż, tak sobie pomyślałem... może... może to ma coś wspólnego z... no wiesz... jej towarzystwem.**

 **Pani Dursley wessała łyk herbaty przez zaciśnięte wargi. Pan Dursley zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć jej, że słyszał nazwisko „Potter". Uznał, że byłoby to zbyt śmiałe posunięcie.** [- I już wiadomo, kto w tym domu nosi spodnie!] **Zamiast tego powiedział, siląc się na obojętność:**

 **\- Ich syn... musi być teraz w wieku Dudleya, prawda?**

 **\- Tak przypuszczam - odpowiedziała sucho pani Dursley.**

 **\- Zaraz, jak on ma na imię? Howard, tak?**

 **\- Harry. Obrzydliwe, pospolite imię.** [- I tak lepsze od imienia „Dudley". – dalej mamrotał Harry.]

 **\- Och, tak... - mruknął pan Dursley, a serce w nim zamarło. - Tak, zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie.**

 **Poszli na górę i więcej już o tym nie wspominał. Kiedy pani Dursley zamknęła się w łazience, pan Dursley podkradł się do okna sypialni i zerknął na ogród przed domem. Kot wciąż tam siedział. Wpatrywał się w Privet Drive, jakby na coś czekał. Czyżby miał halucynacje? I czy może to mieć coś wspólnego z Potterami? Bo gdyby tak... gdyby się okazało, że są spokrewnieni z jakimiś... Nie, tego by chyba nie zniósł. Położyli się do łóżka. Pani Dursley szybko zasnęła, ale pan Dursley leżał i rozmyślał o tym wszystkim.** [- Cud, że głowa mu nie wybuchła.] **W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nawet gdyby Potterowie mieli z tym coś wspólnego, nie było powodu, by niepokoili jego i panią Dursley. Dobrze wiedzieli, co on i Petunia myślą o nich i o ludziach ich pokroju... Trudno sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób on i Petunia mogliby zostać wplątani w coś, do czego może dojść... Poczuł ulgę, ziewnął i przewrócił się na bok. Nie, nas to nie może dotyczyć...**

 **Jak bardzo się mylił! Pan Dursley zapadł w niezbyt zresztą spokojny sen, ale kot na murku nie okazywał najmniejszych oznak senności. Siedział tam, nieruchomy jak posąg, z oczami utkwionymi w dalekim końcu Privet Drive. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy w sąsiedniej uliczce trzasnęły drzwi samochodu, ani kiedy dwie sowy przeleciały mu nad głową. Nie poruszył się aż do północy. Na rogu, który z taką uwagą obserwował kot, pojawił się jakiś człowiek. Pojawił się tak nagle i bezszelestnie, iż można było pomyśleć, że wyrósł spod ziemi. Ogon kota drgnął, a oczy mu się zwęziły. Jeszcze nigdy ktoś taki nie pojawił się na Privet Drive. Był to wysoki, chudy mężczyzna, bardzo stary, sądząc po brodzie i srebrnych włosach, które opadały mu aż do pasa. Miał na sobie sięgający ziemi purpurowy płaszcz i długie buty na wysokim obcasie. Zza połówek okularów błyskały jasne, niebieskie oczy, a bardzo długi i zakrzywiony nos sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był złamany w przynajmniej dwóch miejscach. Nazywał się Albus Dumbledore.** [Gdyby w tamtej chwili ktoś stał na zewnątrz zamku, pomyślałby, iż w Wielkiej Sali rozpętała się burza, tak głośne oklaski i wiwaty dostał dyrektor. Mężczyzna ukłonił się w pas i uśmiechnął szeroko. Voldemort, większość czystokrwistych oraz Minister, który powrócił do świata przytomnych właśnie dzięki owej „burzy", skrzywili się z niesmakiem oraz źle skrywaną nienawiścią. Nic jednak nie powiedzieli, ponieważ tak jak Dursley'owie, oni także zostali potraktowani zaklęciem ciszy. ] **Albus Dumbledore zdawał się nie mieć zielonego pojęcia o tym, że właśnie przybył na ulicę, na której to wszystko - od jego nazwiska po dziwaczne buty - było bardzo źle widziane.** [- Nie zgodzę się z tym przypuszczeniem. Doskonale wiedziałem, co robię. – stwierdził dyrektor z chytrym, a jednocześnie zawadiackim uśmieszkiem skrytym za białą, długą brodą.] **Z zapałem grzebał w płaszczu, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. Nie zdawał sobie też sprawy z tego, że od dłuższego czasu jest obserwowany, aż nagle podniósł głowę i zobaczył kota, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z drugiego końca uliczki. Zacmokał i mruknął:**

 **\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać.**

 **Znalazł to, czego szukał, w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Wyglądało jak srebrna zapalniczka. Otworzył to, uniósł i pstryknął. Najbliższa latarnia zgasła z lekkim trzaskiem. Pstryknął znowu - następna latarnia mrugnęła i zgasła. Pstrykał wygaszaczem dwanaście razy, aż jedynymi światłami na ulicy pozostały dwa maleńkie punkciki - oczy obserwującego go kota. Gdyby ktoś wyjrzał teraz przez okno - nawet gdyby to była pani Dursley - nie byłby w stanie dostrzec, co się dzieje na ulicy. Dumbledore wsunął wygaszacz za pazuchę i ruszył w kierunku numeru czwartego, gdzie przysiadł na murku obok kota. Nie spojrzał na niego, ale po chwili przemówił:**

 **\- Co za spotkanie, profesor McGonagall!**

 **Odwrócił głowę, by uśmiechnąć się do burego kota, ale ten gdzieś zniknął. Zamiast tego uśmiechał się do nieco srogo wyglądającej kobiety w prostokątnych okularach, których kształt był identyczny z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu kota.** [ Wszyscy Gryfoni, młodzi i starzy, większość Puchonów oraz Krukonów oklaskała profesor McGonagall, która, o dziwo!, zarumieniła się i spuściła oczy, ignorując poklepywanie po plecach przez najbliższych kolegów nauczycieli] **Ona też miała na sobie długi płaszcz, tyle że szmaragdowy. Czarne włosy upięła w ciasny, bułeczkowaty kok. Wyglądała na bardzo wzburzoną.**

 **\- Skąd pan wiedział, że to ja? - zapytała.**

 **\- Ależ, droga pani profesor, nigdy nie widziałem kota, który by siedział tak sztywno.**

 **\- Sam by pan zesztywniał, gdyby panu przyszło siedzieć na murze przez cały dzień - odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall.**

 **\- Cały dzień? I w ogóle pani nie świętowała? Idąc tutaj, musiałem wpaść na chyba z tuzin biesiad i przyjęć.**

 **Profesor McGonagall prychnęła ze złością.**

 **\- Och, tak, wiem, wszyscy świętują. Można by pomyśleć, że powinni być trochę ostrożniejsi, ale nie... Nawet mugole zauważyli, że coś się święci. Mówili o tym w wieczornych wiadomościach. - Wskazała podbródkiem ciemne okna salonu państwa Dursleyów. - Sama słyszałam. Stada sów... spadające gwiazdy... Nie są aż takimi głupcami. Muszą coś zauważyć. Spadające gwiazdy w Kencie! Mogę się założyć, że to sprawka Dedalusa Diggle. Nigdy nie odznaczał się rozsądkiem.**

 **\- Trudno mieć do niego pretensję - stwierdził łagodnie Dumbledore. - W końcu przez całe jedenaście lat niewiele mieliśmy okazji do świętowania.**

 **\- Wiem - powiedziała ze złością profesor McGonagall. - To jednak nie powód, żeby całkowicie tracić głowę. Ludzie nie zachowują najmniejszej ostrożności, łażą po ulicach w biały dzień, nawet nie raczą się przebrać w stroje mugoli, wymieniają pogłoski. Spojrzała na Dumbledore'a z ukosa, jakby oczekiwała, że coś na to powie, ale milczał, więc ciągnęła dalej:**

 **\- Tego tylko brakuje, żeby w tym samym dniu, w którym w końcu zniknął Sam-Wiesz-Kto, mugole dowiedzieli się o nas wszystkich. Dumbledore, mam nadzieję, że on naprawdę zniknął, co?**

 **\- Na to wszystko wskazuje - odpowiedział Dumbledore.** [- Rzeczywiście. – potwierdził Harry, patrząc prosto na „znikniętego" Voldemorta. – Naprawdę zniknął. Jest pan jeszcze czegoś pewny, dyrektorze? Może jakiś odwołany kataklizm, albo inne nieszczęście, którego „na pewno" nie będzie? – zapytał przesłodzonym głosem Dumbledore'a. Ten spojrzał na niego, zdumiony wrogością. I nie tylko on był zdziwiony, zwłaszcza ci, którzy znali Harry'ego tylko z książek, gazet oraz plotek. Voldemort patrzył na to wszystko z zainteresowaniem, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób użyć tej informacji dla własnego zysku.] **\- Mamy za co być wdzięczni. Może ma pani ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa?**

 **\- Na co?**

 **\- Na cytrynowego dropsa. To takie cukierki mugoli, które bardzo lubię.**

 **\- Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedziała chłodno profesor McGonagall, jakby chciała podkreślić, że nie jest to odpowiedni moment na cytrynowe dropsy.** [- Zawsze jest czas na cytrynowe dropsy. – odpowiedział Dumbledore z całkiem udaną wesołością. Na razie spróbuje zignorować negatywne uczucia wyczuwalne w powietrzu wokół jego Złotego Chłopca.]

 **\- Jak mówię, nawet jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto rzeczywiście zniknął...**

 **\- Droga pani profesor, czy taka rozsądna osoba jak pani nie mogłaby dać sobie spokoju z tą dziecinadą? Przez jedenaście lat walczyłem z tym bzdurnym „Sam-Wiesz-Kto", próbując ludzi nakłonić, by używali jego właściwego nazwiska: Voldemort. - Profesor McGonagall wzdrygnęła się, ale Dumbledore, który akurat usiłował odkleić z rolki dwa dropsy, zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. - To wszystko staje się takie mętne, kiedy wciąż mówimy „Sam-Wiesz-Kto". Nigdy nie widziałem powodu, by bać się wypowiedzenia prawdziwego nazwiska Voldemorta.**

 **\- Wiem - powiedziała profesor McGonagall tonem, w którym irytacja mieszała się z podziwem. - Ale pan to co innego. Każdy wie, że jest pan jedyną osobą, której boi się Sam-Wie... no, niech już będzie... Voldemort.**

 **\- Pochlebia mi pani - rzekł spokojnie Dumbledore. - Voldemort ma do dyspozycji moce, jakich ja nigdy nie będę miał.**

 **\- Bo pan jest... no... zbyt szlachetny, by się nimi posługiwać.** [ Harry prychnął na tyle głośno, iż dźwięk ten wyszedł poza krąg utworzony przez jego najbliższych, dając do zrozumienia innym, iż najmłodszy z Potterów wie coś, co może podważyć pozycję Dumbledore'a jako lidera Jasnej Strony. Sam dyrektor patrzył na chłopaka z nastroszonymi brwiami, zastanawiając się, co ten może takiego wiedzieć.]

 **\- Wielkie szczęście, że jest ciemno. Nie zarumieniłem się tak od czasu, kiedy pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że podobają się jej moje nauszniki.**

 **Profesor McGonagall rzuciła na niego ostre spojrzenie i powiedziała:**

 **\- Sowy to nic w porównaniu z pogłoskami, jakie wszędzie krążą. Wie pan, o czym wszyscy mówią? O przyczynie jego nagłego zniknięcia? O tym, co go w końcu powstrzymało?**

 **Wyglądało na to, że profesor McGonagall poruszyła wreszcie temat, o którym bardzo chciała podyskutować, a był to prawdziwy powód, dla którego czekała na niego na zimnym, twardym murze przez cały dzień. W każdym razie do tej chwili ani jako kot, ani jako kobieta nie utkwiła w Albusie Dumbledore tak świdrującego spojrzenia, jak teraz. Było oczywiste, że cokolwiek mówili „wszyscy", nie zamierzała w to uwierzyć, póki Dumbledore nie powie jej, że to prawda.** [~ _Pomyślałby kto, że nikt już nie myśli za siebie, oddając ten obowiązek staremu Dropsowi. –_ pomyślał gorzko Harry, uśmiechając się krzywo i nieszczerze.]

 **Lecz Dumbledore odkleił sobie jeszcze jednego dropsa i milczał.**

 **\- A mówią - naciskała profesor McGonagall - że zeszłej nocy Voldemort pojawił się w Dolinie Godrika. Chciał odnaleźć Potterów. Krążą pogłoski, że Lily i James Potter... że oni... nie żyją.**

 **Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Profesor McGonagall westchnęła głęboko.**

 **\- Lily i James... Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Nie chciałam w to uwierzyć... Och, Albusie... Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę i poklepał ją po ramieniu.**

 **\- Wiem... wiem... - pocieszał ją cicho.**

 **\- To nie wszystko - oznajmiła profesor McGonagall roztrzęsionym głosem. - Mówią, że próbował zabić syna Potterów, Harry'ego. Ale... nie mógł. Nie był w stanie uśmiercić małego chłopczyka! Nikt nie wie dlaczego ani jak, ale mówią, że od tego momentu potęga Voldemorta jakby się załamała... i właśnie dlatego gdzieś zniknął.**

 **Dumbledore pokiwał ponuro głową.**

 **\- A więc to... to prawda? - wyjąkała profesor McGonagall. - Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił... Tylu ludzi pozabijał... i nie mógł zabić małego dziecka? To wprost zdumiewające... Tyle się robiło, żeby go powstrzymać, aż tu nagle... Ale... na miłość boską, jak temu Harry'emu udało się przeżyć?** [Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, na co i Voldemort i Dumbledore zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.]

 **\- Pozostaje nam tylko zgadywać - powiedział Dumbledore. - Może nigdy się nie dowiemy.** [- Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to naprawdę żaden z was niczego by się nie dowiedział. – oznajmił sucho Harry, patrząc na liderów przeciwnych stron.]

 **Profesor McGonagall wyciągnęła koronkową chusteczkę i zaczęła sobie osuszać oczy pod okularami. Dumbledore wyjął z kieszeni złoty zegarek, przyjrzał mu się i mocno pociągnął nosem. Był to bardzo dziwny zegarek. Miał dwanaście wskazówek, a nie miał w ogóle cyfr; zamiast tego po obwodzie tarczy krążyły maleńkie planety. Dumbledore musiał jednak coś z niego odczytać, bo włożył go z powrotem do kieszeni i rzekł:**

 **\- Hagrid się spóźnia. Nawiasem mówiąc, to chyba on ci powiedział, że tutaj będę, tak?**

 **\- Tak - przyznała profesor McGonagall. - A możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego znalazłeś się akurat tutaj?**

 **\- To proste. Chcę zainstalować Harry'ego u jego ciotki i wuja. To jedyna rodzina, jaka mu pozostała.** [- Już wolałbym dorastać w sierocińcu. – mruknął na tyle głośno Harry, aby Dumbledore go usłyszał. O dziwo, albo jednak nie, cała czwórka Dursley'ów zgodziła się z chłopakiem. Prawdopodobnie pierwszy i ostatni raz.][- Dumbledore! – warknął James – W naszym testamencie wyraźnie zaznaczyliśmy, iż Harry pod żadnym pozorem ma się nie zbliżać do tych… _mugoli_ , więc pytam się: dlaczego, jako jeden z naszych świadków, zignorowałeś naszą ostatnią wolę?][Dumbledore zesztywniał na swoim krześle, lecz nie odpowiedział. _Jeśli wszyscy dowiedzą się, że jedyny powód, dla którego Harry został wysłany do tych ludzi, to zapewnienie sobie idealnego pionka w grze między Jasną a Ciemną Stroną…Jak nic zostanę ukamienowany!_ ][- Spokojnie tato. – Harry położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego ojca, aby go trochę uspokoić. – Jak to wszystko się skończy, Dumbledore dostanie to, na co sobie zasłużył. Wystarczy, że dam zielone światło na rozpoczęcie jego końca i nic z niego nie zostanie. – łagodził chłopak z uśmiechem czysto diabelskim. Dumbledore'a przeszedł dreszcz niepokoju.]

 **\- Ależ, Dumbledore... przecież nie możesz mieć na myśli ludzi, którzy mieszkają tutaj! - zawołała profesor McGonagall, zrywając się na równe nogi i wskazując na numer czwarty. - Dumbledore... przecież to niemożliwe. Obserwowałam ich przez cały dzień. Trudno o dwoje ludzi, którzy tak by się od nas różnili. I mają syna... sama widziałam, jak kopał matkę na ulicy, wrzeszcząc, żeby mu kupiła cukierki. I Harry Potter miałby tutaj zamieszkać?**

 **\- Tu mu będzie najlepiej - oświadczył stanowczo Dumbledore. - Jego ciotka i wuj będą mogli mu wszystko wytłumaczyć, kiedy trochę podrośnie. Napisałem do nich list.** [- LIST?!- odezwały się wszystkie kobiety, nawet te ze Slytherinu oraz, siedząca do tej pory w ciszy, królowa. Dumbledore skulił się na swoim krześle, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z rozwścieczonymi paniami.]

 **\- List? - powtórzyła profesor McGonagall, siadając z powrotem na murku. - Dumbledore, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że zdołasz im wszystko wyjaśnić w liście? Przecież ci mugole nigdy go nie zrozumieją! Będzie sławny... stanie się legendą... wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby odtąd ten dzień nazywano Dniem Harry'ego Pottera** [- Mam nadzieję, iż nie ma takiego dnia. – zadał pytanie Harry, zamykając oczy. Na szczęście ze wszystkich stron posypały się zaprzeczenia, więc odetchnął z prawdziwą ulgą.] **... będą o nim pisać książki... każde dziecko będzie znało jego imię!** [- Niestety. – mruknął ze zrezygnowaną złością Chłopiec, Który Przeżył.]

 **\- Święta racja - powiedział Dumbledore, spoglądając na nią z powagą ponad połówkami swoich szkieł. - Dość, by zawróciło w głowie każdemu chłopcu. Słynny, zanim nauczy się chodzić i mówić! Słynny z czegoś, czego nawet nie pamięta! Nie rozumiesz, że będzie lepiej, jak najpierw trochę podrośnie, a dopiero później dowie się o tym wszystkim? Profesor McGonagall otworzyła usta, ale zmieniła zamiar, przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała:**

 **\- Tak... tak, masz rację, oczywiście. Ale jak on tutaj trafi?**

 **Zerknęła na jego płaszcz, jakby pomyślała, że może pod nim ukrywać Harry'ego.** [- Mam nadzieję, że nie! – warknęła na niego Lily.]

 **\- Hagrid go przyniesie.** [- No! – pociągnęła nosem uspokojona kobieta.]

 **\- I myślisz, że to... mądre... powierzać Hagridowi tak ważną misję?**

 **\- Powierzyłbym mu swoje życie - odparł Dumbledore.**

 **\- Nie twierdzę, że ma serce po złej stronie - powiedziała z niechęcią profesor McGonagall - ale nie można przymykać oczu na to, że jest trochę... no... beztroski.** [Profesor McGonagall ponownie zarumieniła się i zaraz rzuciła się przepraszać dobrodusznego wielkoluda.] **Nie ma skłonności do... Co to było?**

 **Ciszę wokół nich przerwał jakiś warkot. Spojrzeli na ulicę, wypatrując odblasku reflektorów, a warkot narastał i narastał, aż zamienił się w ryk, kiedy oboje spojrzeli w niebo, bo właśnie stamtąd nadleciał wielki motocykl, który wylądował tuż przed nimi. Motocykl miał naprawdę imponujące rozmiary, ale na człowieku, który go dosiadał, nie mogło to robić żadnego wrażenia. Wzrostem dwukrotnie przewyższał normalnego człowieka, a szerszy był przynajmniej pięciokrotnie. Trudno było uwierzyć w jego wymiary, a był przy tym niesamowicie dziki - długie, zmierzwione czarne włosy i broda prawie całkowicie przykrywały mu twarz, dłonie miał wielkości pokryw od pojemników na śmieci, a stopy w wysokich, skórzanych butach przypominały małe delfiny. W przepastnych, muskularnych ramionach trzymał małe zawiniątko.**

 **\- Hagrid! - powitał go z ulgą Dumbledore. - Nareszcie. Skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten motocykl? - Pożyczyłem go, panie psorze - odpowiedział olbrzym, złażąc ostrożnie z motocykla. - Od młodego Syriusza Blacka.** [Tutaj Knot wraz z Umbridge chcieli zapewne powiedzieć coś na temat zadawania się z mordercą, lecz na szczęście zaklęcie ciszy nadal działało.][- Gdyby pan oddał mnie w ręce Syriusza tego dnia, ten nie pogonił by za Glizdogonem. Dyby pan tak zrobił, uszczęśliwiłby pan dwie osoby: mnie, bo nie musiałbym dorastać z Dursley'ami i Syriusza, który nie spędziłby dwunastu lat w Azkabanie za coś, czego nie zrobił. – stwierdził ze spokojną wściekłością Harry, patrząc prosto w błękitne oczy dyrektora. – Pan, panie dyrektorze, wolał jednak przedłożyć pańskie plany nad moje dobro i dobro Syriusza. I za to należy się panu wszystko, co wysmażyłem dla pana razem z moimi drogimi przyjaciółmi, goblinami. – oświadczył Harry z szerokim, zębiastym uśmiechem. Dumbledore prawie zemdlał na wieść o goblinach i ich niesławnej żądzy zemsty. _Taak, jestem totalnie udupiony._ ] **Mam go, panie psorze.**

 **\- Nie było żadnych trudności?**

 **\- Nie, panie psorze... Dom był całkiem rozwalony, ale go wyciągłem, zanim zaroiło się od mugoli. Zasnął, bidula, jak przelatywaliśmy nad Bristolem.**

 **Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall pochylili się nad zawiniątkiem. Wyłaniała się z niego buzia uśpionego niemowlęcia. Na jego czole, pod kępką kruczoczarnych włosów, zobaczyli dziwną bliznę, przypominającą błyskawicę.**

 **\- To właśnie tu?... - wyszeptała profesor McGonagall.**

 **\- Tak - odrzekł Dumbledore. - Zostanie mu na zawsze.**

 **\- Nie możesz czegoś z tym zrobić?**

 **\- Nawet gdybym mógł, to bym nie zrobił. Blizny mogą się przydać. Sam mam jedną nad lewym kolanem, jest doskonałym planem londyńskiego metra. No dobrze... daj mi go, Hagrid... miejmy to już za sobą.**

 **Dumbledore wziął Harry'ego w ramiona i zwrócił się w stronę domu Dursleyów.**

 **\- Może... mógłbym się z nim pożegnać, panie psorze? - zapytał Hagrid. Pochylił swoją wielką, kudłatą głowę nad Harrym i obdarzył go czymś, co musiało być bardzo drapiącym, włochatym pocałunkiem. A potem nagle zawył jak zraniony pies.**

 **\- Ciiicho! - syknęła profesor McGonagall. - Obudzisz mugoli!** [- Pani profesor, skoro nikt nie obudził się na ryk motocyklu, nie sądzę, żeby ktoś obudził się na wycie Hagrida. – zauważył Harry i zawadiacko się wyszczerzył. McGonagall tylko prychnęła, lecz widać było na jej twarzy delikatny uśmiech.]

 **\- Prz-e-e-p-ra-a-a-szam - załkał Hagrid, wydobywając z kieszeni wielką chustkę w kropki i chowając w nią twarz. - Ale n-n-ie mogę w-w-wytrzymać... Lily i James nie żyją... a bidny mały Ha-a-rry ma tu mieszkać z mugolami...**

 **\- Tak, tak, to bardzo przygnębiające, ale weź się w garść, Hagrid, bo nas wszystkich złapią - wyszeptała profesor McGonagall, klepiąc go energicznie po ramieniu, a tymczasem Dumbledore przelazł przez niski murek i podszedł do frontowych drzwi. Położył Harry'ego ostrożnie na schodkach, wyjął z płaszcza list, wsunął go między koce, po czym wrócił.** [- Zostawiłeś go na schodach. W pierwszą noc listopada. Kiedy w telewizji mówili, że będzie padać?! I ty Minnie! Pozwoliłaś mu na to! – wrzasnęła Lily w słusznym gniewie. Dyrektor i jego profesor skulili się i zadygotali, ponieważ w Wielkiej Sali nagle zrobiło się chłodniej od nagromadzonej furii kobiet, w których odezwały się instynkty macierzyńskie.] **Wszyscy troje stali przez równą minutę, patrząc na zawiniątko; ramiona Hagrida dygotały, profesor McGonagall mrugała zawzięcie, a ogniki, które zwykle jarzyły się w oczach Dumbledore'a, przygasły.**

 **\- No cóż - powiedział w końcu Dumbledore - to by było na tyle. Nie ma co tutaj sterczeć. Trzeba gdzieś iść i przyłączyć się do świętowania.**

 **\- Taaa - odezwał się Hagrid stłumionym głosem. - Chiba wezmę i oddam motor Syriuszowi. Dobranoc, pani psor... dobranoc, panie psorze.**

 **Otarłszy oczy rękawem kurtki, Hagrid wskoczył na motocykl i kopnął w pedał zapłonu. Silnik zaryczał i po chwili wehikuł wzniósł się w powietrze i zniknął w ciemnościach nocy.**

 **\- Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy, profesor McGonagall - powiedział Dumbledore, chyląc przed nią głowę.**

 **Profesor McGonagall wydmuchała hałaśliwie nos. Dumbledore odwrócił się i pomaszerował ulicą. Na rogu przystanął i wyjął wygaszacz. Tym razem pstryknął nim tylko raz i natychmiast dwanaście świetlistych rac pomknęło ku swoim latarniom, tak że na Privet Drive zrobiło się nagle pomarańczowo. W tym samym momencie zobaczył burego kota, znikającego właśnie za rogiem na drugim końcu uliczki. Dostrzegł też tobołek na schodkach przed drzwiami numeru czwartego.**

 **\- Powodzenia, Harry - mruknął pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, szumiąc połami płaszcza. Lekki wiaterek zatrzepotał listkami równo przyciętego żywopłotu przy Privet Drive. Uśpiona, schludna uliczka nie kojarzyła się ani na trochę z miejscem, w którym mogłyby się dziać tak zdumiewające rzeczy. Harry Potter przewrócił się na bok wewnątrz tobołka, ale nawet nie otworzył oczu. Mała rączka zacisnęła się na liście** [- OOOCH! – rozległo się w całej Wielkiej Sali, a Harry zawstydzony i zażenowany schował twarz na ramieniu swojego ojca, który klepał go po plecach, jednocześnie śmiejąc się do rozpuku kosztem własnego syna.] **i spał dalej, nie wiedząc, że jest kimś niezwykłym, nie wiedząc, że jest sławny, nie wiedząc, że za kilka godzin zostanie obudzony wrzaskiem pani Dursley, otwierającej drzwi, by zabrać butelki z mlekiem, ani tego, że przez następne kilka tygodni będzie szturchany i szczypany przez swojego kuzyna Dudleya... Nie mógł wiedzieć, że w tym samym momencie różni ludzie, spotykający się potajemnie w różnych miejscach kraju, wznosili szklanki i mówili przytłumionym głosem:**

 **\- Za Harry'ego Pottera... za Chłopca, Który Przeżył!**

\- Oficjalnie oświadczam, iż NIENAWIDZĘ tego tytułu. Ani żadnych innych. – odparł głośno i wyraźnie Harry.

\- Już, już. – poklepał go po kolanie Fred, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Lepszy taki tytuł, niż te, które nadają się tylko do pościeli. – podjął George z identycznym uśmiechem, owijając swoje długie, szczupłe palce wokół kostki Harry'ego, który zaraz się spłonił.

\- Do jakiej pościeli? – zaraz zapytała ich matka, pani Weasley, patrząc wyczekująco na całą trójkę. O dziwo, Lily wraz z James'em siedzieli na razie cicho.

Harry westchnął przeciągle i odparł zrezygnowany:

\- Jeśli się nie mylę, dowiecie się podczas odczytywania kolejnych tomów.

\- Biedny Potter, całe jego _nieistniejące_ życie seksualne ukazane na łamach całej szkoły. – zadrwił złośliwie Malfoy Junior. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Potter, jego przyjaciele oraz duża grupa przybyłych „gości" uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo do niego.

\- O ile się zakładasz, że co najmniej połowa następnych tomów to będzie opis mojego „nieistniejącego" życia seksualnego, Gred? – spytał Harry, szczerząc się maniakalnie.

\- I przegrać? Bez szans. – prychnął „Gred", a Forge mu przytaknął, ignorując zszokowanych słuchaczy.

\- O czym wy mówicie? – domagała się odpowiedzi zdenerwowana pani Weasley. – I nie mówcie mi, że jak poczekam, to się dowiem. – zagroziła.

\- No dobrze. – odparł Harry. Cała Wielka Sala nastawiła uszu. – W dzień moich dwunastych trzynastych urodzin dowiedziałem się, że rodzina Evansów nie jest tak całkowicie niemagiczna. Jak się okazało, w chwili kiedy wybiła północ między trzydziestym pierwszym lipca a pierwszym sierpnia, do głosu doszły uśpione geny pochodzące od bardzo rzadko spotykanego magicznego stworzenia. To dlatego wyglądam inaczej.

\- Ale _czym_ jesteś? – domagała się w dalszym ciągu pani Weasley. Lily siedziała z wypisanym na twarzy szokiem.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i rzekł:

\- Jestem Inkubem.

Wielka Sala zamarła. Wszyscy zebrani, oprócz tych, co już wiedzieli, patrzyli na niego z otwartymi szeroko ustami i wybałuszonymi oczami.

Harry odkaszlnął i to w końcu złamało czar.

\- Czym jesteś? – zapytała słabym głosem Lily. Na szczęście ani w jej oczach, ani w tych należących do jego przyjaciół i rodziny, nie znalazł żadnego śladu obrzydzenia, strachu, czy nienawiści. Mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

\- Jestem Inkubem. Może trochę się różnię od innych demonów seksu, jednak nadal nim jestem.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że trochę się różnisz?

\- Ta część z seksem i pobieraniem energii od moich partnerów nadal działa, jednak muszę spełnić dwa warunki. Po pierwsze: partner musi być chętny i wiedzieć, że jestem Inkubem. Po drugie: muszę dać coś od siebie w zamian za otrzymaną energię. Więcej nie powiem, bo będziemy tutaj siedzieć cały tydzień, zanim skończymy czytać. – to powiedziawszy, ukrócił wszelkie możliwe pytania.

Wielka Sala powróciła do słuchania dalszych losów Chłopca, Który Przeżył Żeby Zostać Demonem Seksu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oświadczenie: Nie, nadal niczego nie posiadam…Dlaczego?!**

 **Uwaga: W tym rozdziale będą zmiany w oryginalnym tekście HP**

 **ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

 **ZNIKAJĄCA SZYBA**

 **Od czasu, gdy Dursleyowie znaleźli pod drzwiami swojego siostrzeńca, minęło już prawie dziesięć lat, a Privet Drive wcale się nie zmieniło. Słońce wzeszło nad tym samym schludnym frontowym ogródkiem i oświetliło mosiężną czwórkę na drzwiach domu Dursleyów, a potem wśliznęło się do ich salonu, który był dokładnie taki sam, jak w ów wieczór, kiedy to w wieczornym dzienniku pojawiły się złowróżbne doniesienia o sowach. Ile czasu minęło, można się było zorientować tylko po fotografiach stojących na obramowaniu kominka. Dziesięć lat temu było tam mnóstwo zdjęć czegoś, co przypominało wielką, różową piłkę plażową w różnokolorowych czepkach,** [Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali zaczęli się krztusić ze śmiechu. Dudley, cały czerwony z zażenowania, próbował schować swoją olbrzymich rozmiarów sylwetkę za swoją chudą jak patyk matką. Jak można sobie to wyobrazić, nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło publiczność.] **ale Dudley Dursley już dawno przestał być berbeciem i teraz fotografie przedstawiały tęgiego chłopca o jasnych włosach: a to na swoim pierwszym rowerze, a to na karuzeli w wesołym miasteczku, przy komputerze z ojcem czy w ramionach matki. W salonie nie było absolutnie nic, co by świadczyło, że w tym domu mieszka jeszcze jakiś inny chłopiec. A jednak Harry Potter tam był i w tym momencie spał, choć nie miało to trwać długo. Ciotka Petunia już wstała i wkrótce rozległ się jej wrzaskliwy głos:**

 **\- Wstawaj! Dosyć tego spania! Już!** [Cała Wielka Sala skrzywiła się mimowolnie, wyobrażając sobie dźwięk takiego głosu.]

 **Harry obudził się i podskoczył na łóżku. Ciotka znowu załomotała w drzwi.**

 **\- Wstawać! - zaskrzeczała.** [Ponownie masowe skrzywienie oraz spojrzenia pełne współczucia skierowane ku Harry'emu, który odruchowo masował sobie uszy na samo wspomnienie.]

 **Harry usłyszał jej kroki zmierzające w kierunku kuchni, a potem brzęk patelni stawianej na kuchence. Przetoczył się na plecy i próbował przypomnieć sobie sen, z którego go wyrwano. To był dobry sen. Był w nim latający motocykl. Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że śniło mu się to nie po raz pierwszy.** [- Niesamowita pamięć. Ile on wtedy miał? Niecałe dwa lata? Niesłychane! – mruczał do siebie malutki profesor od zaklęć, profesor Flitwick.] **Ciotka powróciła pod drzwi.**

 **\- Wstałeś już? - zapytała.**

 **\- Prawie - odpowiedział Harry.**

 **\- No to wstawaj, chcę, żebyś przypilnował bekonu. I żeby mi się nie przypalił! Są urodziny Dudziaczka i wszystko ma być jak należy!**

 **Harry jęknął.**

 **\- Co powiedziałeś? - warknęła przez drzwi jego ciotka.**

 **\- Nic, nic...**

 **Urodziny Dudleya - jak mógł o tym zapomnieć! Zwlókł się z łóżka i zaczął szukać skarpetek. Znalazł je pod łóżkiem i zanim włożył, wyciągnął z jednej pająka.** [Harry poklepał Rona po szerokim ramieniu w próbie pocieszenia przyjaciela, który na samo wspomnienie włochatych ośmionogów zadrżał, niczym w gorączce.] **Harry był przyzwyczajony do pająków,** [- Jak, Harry? Jak można się przyzwyczaić do tych…tych…- zająknął się na końcu Ron i zadrżał ponownie. Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Widział, że za chwilę rozpęta się piekło.] **bo w komórce pod schodami było ich pełno, a tam właśnie sypiał.** [ _No i się zaczęło._ **-** pomyślał dziwnie spokojny Harry, przypatrując się burzy, jaka rozpętała się w Wielkiej Sali. W samym jej centrum była oczywiście jego mama, która zerwała się z kanapy, na której siedzieli w piątkę, i wystrzeliła w stronę kulących się Dursley'ów. Jej czerwone włosy szalały wokół jej twarzy, która wykrzywiła się maskę totalnej furii. Jej dłonie uformowały się na kształt szponów, gotowych na rozrywanie ciał kawałek po kawałku. Ale to jej zielone oczy przykuwały najwięcej uwagi. Jej zielone oczy, które już nie były zielone, a całkiem czarne, bez widocznych białek. Co jakiś czas można było zauważyć niewielkie ogniki, wybuchające krwistą czerwienią. Wszyscy zebrani w Sali, oprócz Harry'ego, patrzyli szeroko otwartymi oczami na ten przerażający obraz – jedni z przerażeniem, inni z ciekawością, a jeszcze inni z pożądaniem(*kaszel*James i Snape*kaszel*). **Ubrał się i poszedł do kuchni. Stołu prawie nie było widać spod prezentów dla Dudleya. Wyglądało na to, że jest tam nowy komputer, który Dudley chciał dostać, a także telewizor i rower wyścigowy. Harry nie miał pojęcia, po co mu ten rower, bo Dudley był gruby i nie uprawiał żadnego sportu** [Po Wielkiej Sali rozległy się zamaskowane oraz całkiem niezamaskowane śmiechy z „biednego" Dudleya. Chłopak nadal próbował stopić się w jedno ze swoją matką.] **\- chyba że za dyscyplinę sportową uzna się bicie słabszych. Jego ulubionym workiem treningowym był właśnie Harry** [- Ty gnoju! – warczał wściekły James, Syriusz oraz Remus i pomimo, że z całej trójki tylko James nie był psowaty, jego warkot brzmiał najbardziej autentycznie.] **, ale nieczęsto udawało mu się go złapać. Harry był bardzo szybki, choć wcale na to nie wyglądał.** [- Brawo, synu!/Brawo Harry!/Tak trzymać, szczeniaku! – od razu dało się usłyszeć z różnych stron Sali. Lily przytuliła z dumą syna, zaś James wraz z Łapą i Luniem poklepywali Harry'ego po dostępnych częściach jego ciała.] **Być może miało to coś wspólnego z mieszkaniem w ciemnej komórce** [- GRRRR!] **, ale Harry był bardzo mały i chudy jak na swój wiek.** [- Stary, nadal jesteś! – wtrącił pomocnie Ron.][- Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś Ron, bo nie zauważyłem. – odparł Harry. Jego głos _ociekał_ sarkazmem.] **A sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze mniejszego i szczuplejszego niż w rzeczywistości, bo nosił wyłącznie stare ubrania po Dudleyu, który był prawie cztery razy od niego większy.** [- I tutaj, chciałbym jedynie oznajmić mojej „kochanej" rodzince, że, jak tylko się to wszystko skończy, skontaktuje się z wami mój adwokat, który zajmuje się moimi sprawami natury prawnej, oraz jeden z goblinów, który zajmuje się moimi sprawami finansowymi. – tutaj Harry musiał się na chwilę zatrzymać, ponieważ troje najstarszych Dursley'ów(Dudley w tej akurat chwili postanowił, że doskonałym pomysłem będzie schowanie się pod spódnicą swojej matki. Dosłownie. Widok był…niepokojąco zabawny.) zaczęło wymachiwać rękami na prawo i lewo. Harry westchnął męczeńsko i anulował zaklęcie, które blokowało im głos. Natychmiast Wielka Sala zapełniła się krzykami, wrzaskami, skrzeczeniem, obelgami, i ogólnie totalnym jazgotem. Ci, co rezydowali najbliżej źródła takiego hałasu, ponieważ myśleli sobie, że im bliżej do Pottera, tym lepiej, życzyli sobie gorąco, aby zamienić się miejscami z tymi, którzy siedzieli jak najdalej. A ci, którzy siedzieli jak najdalej, cieszyli się ze łzami w oczach, że zostali na samym początku wykopani przez tych pierwszych. Harry, któremu taki poziom decybeli nie był obcy, spetryfikował Vernona i Marge, zostawiając nagle swoją ciotkę bez „wsparcia". Wysoki, niemiły dla ucha głos kobiety-konia rozszedł się po Sali niczym krew w wodzie, podsycając furię rodziny i przyjaciół Harry'ego.][- Ty bezczelny, niewdzięczny bachorze! Wzięliśmy cię do naszego domu, karmiliśmy cię i ubieraliśmy! Wysyłaliśmy się na te twoje obozy! Gdyby nie my, zdechłbyś niczym pies! I teraz nasyłasz na nas prawników?! Poczekaj tylko! Jak tylko wrócisz na wakacje dam ci taką karę, że odechce ci się żyć! – Petunia wrzeszczała i wrzeszczała, nie zwracając uwagi, na to, że jest w tej chwili otoczona przez ponad pięć setek czarodziejów i czarownic, w tym jej zmarłą siostrę i jej męża, mężczyznę, który za trzy dni zamieni się w jedzącego ludzi potwora, ojca chrzestnego, który nie potrzebował głupiej kuli sera, żeby zmienić się w potwora który być może do tej pory nie rozsmakował się w ludziach, ale wszystko można jeszcze nadrobić, prawda? Nie licząc już, że na widowni rezydowała sama królowa Anglii, która mimo, że do tej pory nie zabierała głosu, uważnie przysłuchiwała się całej szaradzie, dotyczącej jej ulubionego i najbardziej lojalnego Lorda-agenta.][- Radziłbym ci, droga ciociu, abyś się teraz zamknęła. – ukrócił jej monolog Harry. Mimo, że jego twarz nie ukazywał żadnych emocji, jego najbliżsi od razu zauważyli zaciśnięte do białości pięści oraz zimną furię w szmaragdowych oczach chłopaka. Kobieta zamknęła się natychmiast, także rozpoznając nie-wyraz twarzy jej siostrzeńca. – Skoro upierasz się przy tym, iż żadne z was nie ma żadnego powodu, abym was pozwał do sądu, pozwól, że wyjaśnię wszystkim zebranym _dlaczego_ moi prawnicy zrujnują was doszczętnie, odbierając wszystko, co mi się należy, wraz z nawiązką oczywiście, za popełnione przez was czyny. Powiedziałaś przez chwilą, że, kiedy zostałem wam podrzucony(niech pan się nie obawia, panie dyrektorze, moi prawnicy i dla pana znajdą czas)daliście mi dach nad głową. To prawda. Jednak wraz z moją osobą dostaliście jednocześnie dostęp do mojego konta w mugolskim banku, które zostało założone dla mnie przez moich dziadków przed ich śmiercią. Podobne konto miał Dudley. Zaznaczam tutaj słowo „miał", ponieważ ono już nie istnieje, a pieniądze, które powinny być odłożone na jego studia, zostały roztrwonione na drogie zabawki, tony słodyczy oraz liczne wycieczki dookoła świata. Kiedy te pieniądze się skończyły, a skończyły się jeszcze zanim Dudley skończył swój pierwszy rok, rzuciliście na pieniądze z _mojego konta,_ które miały być przeznaczone na _moje_ utrzymanie. Nigdy nie widziałem ani centa. Co za tym idzie ubrania, które mi „łaskawie" daliście należały wcześniej do Dudleya, na jedzenie musiałem sobie zapracować, wykonując wszystkie domowe obowiązki, a i tak za każdym razem słyszałem jedynie co ze mnie za niewdzięcznik. Nie zapomnijmy także o tym, iż pomimo, że dom na Privet Drive posiada cztery sypialnie: jedna dla was, druga dla Dudleya, trzecia dla Marge, a czwarta i najmniejsza stoi pusta, przez dziesięć lat musiałem spać w komórce pod schodami. I dopiero, kiedy zaczęły pojawiać się listy z Hogwartu kazaliście mi się przenieść do pokoju, ponieważ baliście się, że czarodzieje dowiedzą się o tym, jak mnie traktowaliście. Czy mam mówić dalej? – zapytał słodkim, niewinnym głosem Harry, który przez całe swoje wyjaśnienie stał niczym generał, z rękami na plecach, w lekkim rozkroku i z niewzruszonym spojrzeniem w zimnych, szmaragdowych oczach. Petunia wraz z Vernonem i Marge(którzy gdzieś w połowie przemowy Harry'ego przestali próbować wyswobodzić się spod _Petrificusa_ i zaczęli słuchać z rosnącym strachem w sercach) potrząsnęli głowami(Vernon i Marge próbowali, ale cóż… _Petrificus_ ) i oklapli ze zrezygnowaniem. Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco i ponownie zasiadł między swoimi rodzicami, którzy objęli go mocno. Lily szeptała mu do ucha jaka jest z niego dumna i jak bardzo go kochają wraz z ojcem. Harry powoli uspokoił swoją żądzę zemsty i powrócili do słuchania.] **W tej postaci Harry miał drobną buzię, kościste kolana, czarne włosy i jasne, zielone oczy. Nosił okrągłe okulary, zawsze poklejone celuloidową taśmą, bo od czasu do czasu musiał pozwolić Dudleyowi trafić go w nos, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Jedyną rzeczą, którą Harry lubił w swoim sprokurowanym wyglądzie, była bardzo cienka blizna na czole, przypominająca zygzak błyskawicy, pomimo tego, iż znał historię jej powstania.** [- Harry! Przecież ty _nienawidzisz,_ kiedy ludzie gapią się na twoją bliznę. – zawołała zaskoczona Hermiona. Ron i wszyscy inni, którzy choć odrobinę znali _Harry'ego,_ pokiwali tylko głowami na zgodę.][- No właśnie Hermiono, nienawidzę gapienia się na nią, a nie samej blizny. Za każdym razem, kiedy na nią patrzę lub dotykam, przypominam sobie moich rodziców, którzy kochali mnie tak mocno, że bez słowa sprzeciwu oddali za mnie swoje życia. Poza tym, to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które jakoś łączą mnie z nimi. – Tutaj Harry wzruszył ramionami, skutecznie kończąc temat. Lily wraz z James'em nie kryli łez dumy i miłości, które czuli w rej chwili dla swojego syna.] **Miał ją od dawna i pamiętał, że kiedy był bardzo mały, jeszcze zanim dowiedział się prawdy, zapytał ciotkę Petunię, skąd ją ma.**

 **\- To pamiątka po wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęli twoi rodzice - odpowiedziała. - I nie zadawaj pytań.** [- Powiedziałaś mojemu synowi, że zginęliśmy w _wypadku_? – zaskrzeczała Lily, niestety prosto w ucho biednego Harry'ego.][- Coś mu musiałam powiedzieć. – pociągnęła nosem Petunia, nie patrząc na swoją młodszą, _martwą_ siostrę.][- Nie martw się mamo, miałem wtedy około czterech lat, tak myślę, i nie minęło chyba nawet trzy lata, kiedy dowiedziałem się prawdy. – zapewnił uspokajająco Harry, przytulając ją do swojego boku.][- Co to znaczy, mój chłopcze? Przecież do jedenastu lat brakowało ci wtedy jeszcze siedem, a nie trzy. – zapytał Dumbledore głosem dobrotliwego dziadka, tłumaczącego swojemu wnukowi zawiłości matematycznej dżungli.][Harry prychnął pogardliwie, i całkowicie ignorując dyrektora, przemówił spokojnym tonem: - Kiedy miałem pięć lat Dursley'owie wymyślili sobie, że na wakacje pojadą w podróż dookoła świata. Niestety na ich drodze stanąłem ja, ponieważ za żadne skarby świata nie zamierzali zabierać mnie ze sobą, oczywiście. Wtedy wpadli na pomysł, dzięki któremu udało by im się upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu: pozbyć się mnie na czas ich podróży oraz uprzykrzyć mi życie. Wysłali mnie na obóz wakacyjny dla dzieci i młodzieży z problemami wychowawczymi.][- Co zrobili? – przerwał mu James głosem, który nie pokazywał furii, jaką odczuwał.][Harry poklepał ojca po ramieniu, uspokajająco się do niego uśmiechając. Jego serce spuchło mu w piersi i kojące ciepło rozlało się po całym jego ciele. – Spokojnie, tato. Tak, dwa pierwsze razy nie były zbyt fajne, jednak pod koniec tego drugiego obozu skontaktował się ze mną niejaki agent Jonson, który pracował wtedy dla MI5-M(dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą, co to znaczy: MI5 to brytyjska Służba Bezpieczeństwa odpowiedzialna za ochronę kraju przed penetracją obcych służb wywiadowczych (kontrwywiad), walkę z terroryzmem, bezpieczeństwo wewnętrzne Wielkiej Brytanii oraz ochronę tajemnicy państwowej, a to „M" na końcu oznacza wydział magiczny, składający się z czarodziejów i czarownic). To było zaraz po tym, jak przeraziłem się, że spadnę z klifu i instynkt wziął górę nad myśleniem, i następne co pamiętam to, że stoję po środku jeziora. To było całkiem śmieszne. Zanim ekipa zdołała wymazać wszystkim obozowiczom pamięć, wszyscy myśleli, że jestem wcieleniem Chrystusa. – Tutaj Harry wraz z tymi, którzy zrozumieli odniesienie do mugolskiej Biblii, zaczęli się śmiać niekontrolowanie. W końcu Harry zauważył na niektórych twarzach niezrozumienie i poirytowanie i pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem: - Chrystus to postać z mugolskiej religii. Niektórzy wierzą, iż był on synem Boga, zrodzonym z matki-dziewicy, i który wędrował wraz ze swoimi uczniami, nauczając, uzdrawiając i robiąc inne cuda. Zmarł ukrzyżowany przez tych, których nauczał, a zdradził go jeden z jego uczniów. Chrześcijanie wierzą, że po trzech dniach od swojej śmierci powstał on z martwych i Bóg zabrał go do Nieba, gdzie czekają na dzień, w którym nastanie Sąd Ostateczny. A śmiejemy się z tego, iż właśnie chodzenie po wodzie było jednym z popisowych numerów Jezusa Chrystusa. Ale już wracam do obozu, bo widzę, że tatę zaraz coś rozerwie. Agent Jonson wyjaśnił mi, że to, co zrobiłem było w rzeczy samej magią, a dokładniej nieumyślnym spowodowaniem czarów i zaproponował mi szkolenie na specjalnych obozach dla dzieci i młodzieży, którzy mają zadatki na agentów Jej Królewskiej Mości. Zgodziłem się oczywiście i przez następne siedem, czy osiem lat szkoliłem się pod okiem najlepszych agentów Wielkiej Brytanii. Tak więc, _Dumbledore_ , jak widać wcale nie potrzebowałem ratunku przed „złymi, strasznymi" Dursley'ami od starca w brokatowej szacie na wyliniałej kozie. Twój plan, żeby mnie sobie owinąć dookoła twojego palca nie wypalił. Nie zdołałeś wyhodować sobie bezrozumnego narzędzia, które z radością pójdzie się zaszlachtować w imię _twojego_ Większego Dobra.][Wraz z postępem monologu Harry'ego, Dumbledore bladł coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu był tak blady, iż zlewał się ze swoją brodą i włosami, kropka w kropkę przypominając szkolnego ducha. Wszystkie jego plany, tak przecież dokładnie przemyślane, właśnie zostały zniszczone. Harry Potter, idealna broń, okazał się jedynym, który bawił się wszystkimi kartami. Wszystkie starania poszły na marne. Tak samo jak Większe Dobro, do którego dążył przez całe swoje długie życie.][- Jeśli sobie wszystko na razie wyjaśniliśmy, to może wróćmy do słuchania. – zauważył spokojnie Harry.]

 **Nie zadawaj pytań - to była pierwsza zasada rządząca spokojnym życiem państwa Dursleyów.**

 **Wuj Vernon wszedł do kuchni, gdy Harry przewracał bekon na drugą stronę.**

 **\- Uczesz się! - warknął wuj na dzień dobry. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu wuj Vernon spoglądał znad gazety i donośnym głosem oznajmiał, że Harry powinien się ostrzyc. Harry musiał się strzyc o wiele częściej niż reszta chłopców z jego klasy razem wzięta, ale niewiele to pomagało - włosy natychmiast mu odrastały.** [- Nie Tonks, nie jestem metamorfomagiem. – odezwał się rozbawiony Harry, widząc podekscytowanie na twarzy młodej Auror. – To po prostu jedna z umiejętności należącej do Inkubów, która zdołała przebić się na wolność przed czasem. Na szczęście. – To ostatnie Harry wymruczał prawie niezrozumiale z grymasem na twarzy.]

 **Harry smażył już jajka, kiedy do kuchni wszedł Dudley z matką. Dudley był bardzo podobny do wuja Vernona. Miał duży, różowy nos, wodniste niebieskie oczy i gęste jasne włosy, przylizane gładko na wielkiej głowie. On też prawie nie miał szyi. Ciotka Petunia często mówiła, że Dudley wygląda jak amorek, natomiast Harry często mówił, że Dudley wygląda jak prosię w peruce.** [Cała Wielka Sala ryknęła śmiechem. Dudley poczerwieniał z zażenowania i złości.] **Harry postawił talerze z jajkami i bekonem na stole, co nie było łatwe z powodu ilości prezentów, które Dudley właśnie żmudnie przeliczał. Kiedy skończył, twarz mu się wyciągnęła.**

 **\- Trzydzieści sześć - oznajmił, patrząc na matkę i ojca. - O dwa mniej niż w zeszłym roku.** [- Ile?! – zdziwił się zszokowany Draco Malfoy.]

 **\- Kochanie, nie policzyłeś prezentu od cioci Marge. Widzisz, jest pod tym wielkim od mamusi i tatusia.**

 **\- No dobra, więc trzydzieści siedem - powiedział Dudley, czerwony na twarzy. Harry, który zorientował się już, że nadchodzi jeden z napadów złości** [- Napadów czego?! – zdziwiła się niepomiernie pani Weasley. Harry jedynie westchnął cicho i potrząsnął głową.] **Dudleya, zaczął szybko połykać swój bekon, na wypadek, gdyby Dudley przewrócił stół.** [- Co zrobił?! – tym razem pani Weasley nie marnowała głosu. – Pozwalaliście mu na to?] **Ciotka Petunia najwyraźniej też wyczuła niebezpieczeństwo, bo powiedziała szybko:**

 **\- I kupimy ci dzisiaj jeszcze dwa prezenty. Co ty na to, misiaczku? Jeszcze dwa prezenty. W porządku?**

 **Dudley zastanawiał się w milczeniu. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby go to kosztowało wiele wysiłku.** [- Mugolska wersja Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. – wymruczał po nosem Hary do swoich przyjaciół, którzy nawet nie kryli się z drwiącymi uśmiechami i chichotami.]

 **\- Więc będę miał trzydzieści... - zaczął powoli - trzydzieści...**

 **\- Trzydzieści dziewięć, cukiereczku - dokończyła za niego ciotka Petunia.**

 **\- Aha. - Dudley usiadł ciężko przy stole i chwycił najbliższą paczkę. - No to w porządku. Wuj Vernon zacmokał.**

 **\- Nasz mały spryciarz potrafi dbać o swoje interesy! Zupełnie jak jego ojciec. Tak trzymać, Dudley! - Poczochrał synowi włosy.** [- Na Merlina! – pani Weasley załamała ręce, zrezygnowana. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie widziała ani nie słyszała o tak wielkim braku rodzicielskich talentów.] **W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon i ciotka Petunia poszła go odebrać, a Harry i wuj Vernon obserwowali, jak Dudley rozpakowuje rower wyścigowy, kamerę wideo, zdalnie sterowany samolot, szesnaście nowych gier komputerowych i magnetowid. Rozpakowywał właśnie złoty zegarek na rękę, kiedy wróciła ciotka Petunia. Na jej twarzy malował się gniew i niepokój.**

 **\- Złe nowiny, Vernon - oznajmiła. - Pani Figg złamała nogę. Nie może go zabrać - wskazała głową Harry'ego. Dudley otworzył usta z przerażenia, a Harry'emu mocniej zabiło serce. W każde urodziny rodzice zabierali Dudleya i któregoś z jego kolegów na cały dzień do miasta, do wesołego miasteczka, McDonalda albo do kina. W każde urodziny Dudleya Harry'ego zostawiano u pani Figg** [- Ile pan jej płaci za szpiegowanie mnie, panie _dyrektorze_? – zapytał jadowicie Harry, spoglądając na skamieniałego pod wpływem ostrych spojrzeń Dumbledore'a.][- Ależ mój drogi chłopcze, pani Figg pilnuje tylko twojego bezpieczeństwa. – zdołał wyjąkać. Na twarzy przyklejony miał swój zwyczajny, dobroduszny uśmiech, o którym Harry marzył, żeby go kiedyś zetrzeć na dobre.][- Naprawdę? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie Harry. – Czy według niej bezpieczne dla mnie było to, że przez dziesięć cholernych lat spałem w komórce pod schodami? Czy bezpieczne było dla mnie to, że odkąd skończyłem sześć lat gotowałem dla całej _rodziny_ , że się tak wyrażę, i dostawałem z tego wszystkiego tylko tyle, żebym nie zemdlał w szkole? A może bezpiecznym byłem, gdy Dudley wraz z jego gangiem połamali mi wszystkie palce u rąk, przez co nie mogłem wykonać wszystkich moich obowiązków, więc zamknęli mnie w komórce bez jedzenia i picia, bo przecież kto nie pracuje ten nie je?! Co?! Powiedz mi cholerny, pieprzony starcze, które z tych sytuacji było dla mnie bezpieczne?! – Harry się nie powstrzymywał. Nie wiadomo kiedy to się stało, ale stał w tej chwili tuż przed haczykowatym nosem Dumbledore'a, wrzeszcząc i zdzierając swoje gardło, dając upust prawie piętnastu lat niewolniczego traktowania przez tak zwaną „rodzinę". Był tak wkurwiony, że wokół niego zaczęła wirować surowa, nieujarzmiona magia. Długie, czarne niczym smoła włosy fruwały dookoła jego twarzy jak firanki na wietrze. Szmaragdowe oczy pociemniały, ale jednocześnie zdawało by się, iż bije od nich tajemniczy blask. Wszyscy zebrani, nawet Voldemort, cofnęli się o kilka kroków. Na szczęście Harry zauważył to i zmusił się do uspokojenia swojej magii, która tak bardzo chciała wyrwać się na wolność i zniszczyć, rozerwać, zmiażdżyć, zmieść z powierzchni Ziemi tego starca, który zniszczył całe jego życie. – Jeśli cię to obchodzi, wiedz, że nienawidzę cię bardziej od tego tam. – wskazał głową na kryjącego się w kącie Czarnego Pana. – On też powinien, w końcu zniszczyłeś i jego życie.][- Co masz na myśli, Potter? – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Voldemort, zaskakując i przerażając większość Wielkiej Sali. Do tej pory siedział cicho, przysłuchując się życiu swojego największego wroga oraz rozmowom pomiędzy. Musiał to przyznać, nawet jeśli tylko sobie, że nie tego się spodziewał. Kiedy zjawił się tutaj tego ranka myślał, że może usłyszy coś, co przyda mu się w wykończeniu Pottera i tego starca. W zamian, zaczął myśleć, że może nie tędy droga. Życie Pottera wcale nie było usłane różami, tak jak i jego życie, a może i nawet chłopak miał gorzej. I teraz Potter twierdzi, że nie dziwi go to, kim się stał.][- Zapominasz, że nasze połączenie działa w obie strony, Marvolo. – stwierdził Harry spokojnie, zwracając się do Voldemorta. Zauważył zdziwienie oraz lekkie zamyślenie na jego twarzy, kiedy ten usłyszał imię swojego dziadka. Harry odmówił zwracania się do niego wymyślonym imieniem, czy też przyłączenia się do Dumbledore'owskiej akcji: „Wkurzajmy Czarnego Pana, Przypominając Mu O Tym, Że Jego Ojciec Go Nie Chciał, Używając Jego Mugolskiego Imienia I Nazwiska". „Marvolo" wcale nie było lepsze, ale chociaż typowo czarodziejskie. – Czasami, kiedy masz naprawdę podły humor, połączenie między naszymi umysłami wciąga mnie w twoje myśli na siłę. Tak więc jakiś czas temu widziałem dzień, w którym przyszedł do ciebie Dumbledore i wyjaśnił ci, że jesteś czarodziejem. Powiedziałeś mu wtedy, że potrafisz rozmawiać z wężami i siłą woli umiesz skrzywdzić inne dzieci w sierocińcu.][- Zamilcz! – przerwał mu Marvolo zirytowany, że jego przeszłość zostaje wyciągnięta na światło dzienne. Ci, co nie znali jego oryginalnego pochodzenia, patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem, próbując wyobrazić sobie Lorda Voldemorta jako dziecko.][- Czy kiedykolwiek przyznałeś sam przed sobą, dlaczego mu o tym powiedziałeś? – ciągnął dalej Harry, jak gdyby wcale go nie słyszał. – Dlaczego wyznałeś mu, że potrafisz być okrutny i mściwy? Zazwyczaj ludzie nie chwalą się swoją ciemną stroną. – zauważył cicho. – Jeśli nie, to w takim razie ja ci powiem: powiedziałeś mu to wszystko, bo chciałeś kogoś, kto pokaże ci, że jeszcze nie jest za późno na zmiany, że gdzieś tam jest ktoś, kto nie będzie cię poniżał, czy wyżywać na tobie, ktoś, kto po prostu by się kochał.][- JAK ŚMIESZ!– ryknął Marvolo, wstając gwałtownie od stołu i ruszając ku Harry'emu, który tylko na to czekał. Od jakiegoś już czasu był w posiadaniu wszystkich Horkruksów Voldemorta, które były jednym z powodów szaleństwa i bezmyślnego okrucieństwa Czarnego Pana. Teraz miał zamiar naprawić chociaż część zniszczeń dokonanych przez tego głupca, Dumbledore'a. Zanim ktokolwiek miał szansę wyciągnąć różdżkę, Harry, niczym błyskawica, dotknął Voldemorta tuż nad sercem. W dłoni trzymał małą, kryształową kulę, która zawierała w sobie wszystkie kawałki duszy Czarnego Pana. Wielką Salę zalało oślepiające światło. Kiedy po chwili zniknęło, wszyscy zgromadzeni ujrzeli stojącego obok Harry'ego Pottera oszałamiająco przystojnego nastolatka. Włosy w kolorze ciemnej czekolady zawadiacko zachodziły na ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Prosty, zgrabny nos oraz wysokie kości policzkowe nadawały mu arystokratycznego wyrazu, zaś pełne, różowe usta skłaniały część zebranych do nieujarzmionych fantazji sprowadzających się do sypialnianych wojaży. Młody mężczyzna górował nad Harry'm co najmniej o głowę, co jednak nie przeszkadzało mu opierać się ciężko o naszego bohatera. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że chłopak jest oszołomiony i nie wie, o co chodzi. Harry bez słowa sprzeciwu przejął na siebie większość ciężaru jego ciała. Objął go w pasie i gładził po plecach, szeptając mu do ucha uspokajająco. Kilka chwil później młodzieniec kiwnął ciemną głową i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. Harry, dzięki Legilimecji, pokazał mu wszystko, co pamiętał z podróży do umysłu Voldemorta oraz kilka innych wspomnień, które uważał za ważne w tej chwili. Harry wiedział, że chłopak nie będzie pamiętał prawie niczego od chwili, w której został zmuszony do stworzenia swojego pierwszego Horkruksa i z ochotą podzielił się z nim swoimi wspomnieniami. Kiedy dotarł do chwili, kiedy Voldemort rzucił _Avada Kedavra_ na małego Harry'ego, Marvolo przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i rozpłakał się w ramionach Harry'ego. Harry sięgnął dłonią, która nie gładziła ciemnowłosego chłopaka po plecach i zaczął przeczesywać czekoladowe pasma. Dzięki Merlinowi, to jakoś zdołało uspokoić rozbitego Marvolo, ponieważ cała Wielka Sala wpatrywała się w nich niczym w uosobienie samego Merlina. Harry poprowadził roztrzęsionego Marvolo ku kanapie, na której siedzieli jego rodzice wraz z Syrim i Remusem. Usadził go pomiędzy dwójką Potterów, a sam zwrócił się do reszty Sali. – To, co właśnie widzieliście było dowodem na to, iż Albus Dumbledore nie był i nie jest wcieleniem Dobra, a zwykłym człowiekiem, któremu sława i uwielbienie świata czarodziejów uderzyła do głowy. – ogłosił mocnym, czystym głosem. Kątem oka zauważył jak różdżka dyrektora dyskretnie kieruje się w jego stronę. W tym samym momencie poczuł wpływ Imperiusa, który z łatwością zignorował. Ułamek sekundy później Dumbledore leżał na posadzce, przyciśnięty do niej ciężkim butem agenta Jonsona, który był dowódcą straży przybocznej Królowej. Różdżka dyrektora pewnie tkwiła w zaciśniętej pięści agenta, który już rzucał _Priori Inkantatem,_ które pokazało ostatnie zaklęcie rzucane tą różdżką. Ku przerażeniu wszystkich zebranych, ukazało jedno z niewybaczalnych. Zszokowani uczniowie oraz nauczyciele wpatrywali się tępo to w rozłożonego na posadzce dyrektora to w jego różdżkę, która właśnie dowiodła, że wielki Albus Dumbledore nie był wcale taki święty za jakiego uchodził. Agent Jonson, nadal bez słowa, związał starca i rzucił pod nogi Królowej, która powiedziała: - Albusie Dumbledore, niniejszym oświadczamy, iż jest pan winny próby ataku i zmanipulowania Lorda Harry'ego Pottera. Zostanie pan przesłuchany pod wpływem Veritaserum następnego dnia po zakończonym rytuale. Zaznaczamy jednocześnie, iż przesłuchanie to będzie miało charakter otwarty, co oznacza, iż każdy kto uważa się za pokrzywdzonego przez osobę Albusa Dumbledore'a może się zjawić i osobiście zadać pytanie oskarżonemu. Proszę tylko pamiętać, aby przybyć na miejsce przed czasem i wpisać się do rejestru. Agencie Jonson, z naszego rozkazu, proszę unieruchomić oskarżonego, rozbroić go ze wszelkich magicznych przyrządów oraz umieścić go w antymagicznej celi. – rozkazała pewnym, władczym głosem Królowa. Cała Sala patrzyła osłupiała, jak rzeczony agent zgrabnie i sprawnie wykonuje powierzone mu zadanie. W jednej chwili w kącie Sali pojawiła się metalowa klatka, której kraty, jeśli dobrze się im przyjrzeć, były pokryte setkami run oraz innych znaków, mających na celu zablokowanie więźniowi dostępu do swojej magii. Harry przez chwilę spokojnie się temu wszystkiemu przyglądał, zanim jego wzrok padł na trzęsącego się Marvolo. Zrobiło mu się cieplej i lżej na sercu, kiedy jego matka przygarnęła do siebie roztrzęsionego młodzieńca, lekko przeczesując czekoladowe włosy oraz szepcząc mu wprost do ucha, że wszystko się ułoży. Niestety ludzie powoli zaczęli otrząsać się z szoku. Gniewne, niespokojne pomruki zaczęły nabierać decybeli, powodując tym samym pogorszenie się stanu biednego „Czarnego Pana". Harry musiał działać szybko, jeśli chciał zapanować nad skonfundowanym, a więc niebezpiecznym, tłumem niewyszkolonych do końca czarownic i czarodziejów. Owijając się czystą magią niczym kocem, rzekł mocnym, czystym głosem:- Przed chwilą byliście świadkami sceny, która wyraźnie ukazuje prawdziwe oblicze wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore'a. Tym, którzy jeszcze nie chcą przyjąć do wiadomości, iż tak zwany Lider Światła jest tak naprawdę kolejnym czarodziejem, pragnącym po prostu totalnej kontroli nad światem, zdradzę jedną z jego większych tajemnic. Otóż to ten człowiek stoi za stworzeniem Lorda Voldemorta! Tak, nie przesłyszeliście się! Albus Dumbledore celowo zignorował udrękę jedenastoletniego, osieroconego chłopca, a następnie pogwałcił jego wolną wolę, tym samym tworząc potwora znanego wam dzisiaj jako Voldemorta! Większość z was zapyta pewnie: dlaczego? Odpowiedź na to pytanie jest tylko jedna: aby ponownie stać się bohaterem czarodziejskiego świata, pokonując kolejnego Czarnego Pana i tym samym zapewniając sobie dożywotnią sławę, wpływy na szczycie oraz bogactwo. Tak jest, Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, zdobywca Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy za swoje dokonania w świecie czarodziejskim, Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu, to tak naprawdę morderca, złodziej, manipulator i zwykły kryminalista. Byliście świadkami przemiany Lorda Voldemorta w niepewnego młodzieńca, który nie będzie ponosił winy za czyny dyrygowane przez tego człowieka, który okradł go z życia dla swoich podłych celów. Powiem to tylko raz: każdy, kto podniesie rękę, czy różdżkę na tego chłopca będzie odpowiadał przede mną! – głos Harry'ego przetoczył się po Wielkiej Sali niczym najprawdziwszy grzmot. Ci, którzy do tej pory uważali go za zwykłego piętnastolatka, nagle uwierzył, że z Harry'm Potterem nie ma i nie będzie żartów.][- Harry, dlaczego to robisz? – zapytała niepewnie pani Weasley, wypowiadając na głos pytanie, które dręczyło większość zebranych.][- Ponieważ, chcecie tego czy też nie, Tom Marvolo Riddle jest moim bratem w Magii. – odrzekł spokojnie Harry, sadowiąc się obok oszołomionego Marvolo i wciągając swojego „brata" w pewne objęcia jego ramion. Czuł, iż w tym związku, jakiego rodzaju by on nie był, to Harry będzie tym starszym i bardziej doświadczonym, obrońcą i pocieszycielem. Bo pomimo tego jak teraz wyglądał, dzięki manipulacjom czasowym podczas obozów szkoleniowych, Harry liczył sobie około dwudziestu pięciu lat, a Marvolo utknął w wieku szesnastu. I pomimo wszystko, Harry obiecał sobie w duchu, kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzał w niepewne, podatne na zranienie, błękitne oczy przywróconego do „życia" Marvolo, że da z siebie wszystko, aby ten chłopiec zaznał w swym nowym życiu jak najmniej bólu, smutku i zła.][Ponownie oszołomieni uczniowie, nauczyciele oraz goście zasłuchali się w dziejach jednego Harry'ego Pottera.] **, lekko zwariowanej staruszki, która mieszkała dwie ulice dalej. Harry nienawidził tego domu. Śmierdziało tam kapustą, a pani Figg zmuszała go do oglądania zdjęć wszystkich swoich kotów. Poza tym, jak dowiedział się na ostatnim szkoleniu, kobieta pracowała dla niejakiego Albusa Dumbledore'a, „pilnując" go i dbając o jego „bezpieczeństwo". Więc nie, wcale nie lubił ani pani Figg, ani jej kotów, ani jej śmierdzącego mieszkania.**

 **\- No i co? - zapytała ciotka Petunia, patrząc na Harry'ego, jakby on to zaplanował.**

 **Harry, niestety, nie mógł przypisać sobie tego zaszczytu, a bardzo by chciał. Dzisiaj jednak był całkowicie niewinny.**

 **\- Możemy zadzwonić do Marge - podsunął wuj Vernon.**

 **\- Nie bądź głupi, Vernon, ona go nie znosi.** [- I z wzajemnością! – odparł Harry, ignorując żałosne skomlenie nadal spetryfikowanego rodzeństwa Dursley.]

 **Dursleyowie często rozmawiali o Harrym tak, jakby go nie było - albo raczej jakby był opóźniony w rozwoju i nie mógł ich zrozumieć. Z jednej strony pasowało mu to, bo nie chciał, żeby ktoś odkrył jego prawdziwe „ja". Jednak czasami, tak jak w tej właśnie chwili, miał ochotę wrzasnąć na nich, uderzyć czy nawet użyć magii, żeby tylko go zauważyli.** [- Ale Harry! – krzyknęła tutaj Hermiona, jednak nie zdołała dokończyć, ponieważ zatrzymała ją podniesiona ręka Harry'ego.][- Miona, proszę, przypomnij sobie **,** że nie jestem, ani nie byłem takim zwyczajnym dzieckiem. Dla was magia w tym wieku zdarzała się tylko przez przypadek. Ja w tym samym czasie byłem na poziomie hogwarckiego trzecioklasisty. W rzeczywistości, w te wakacje robiłem mistrzostwo z zaklęć, obrony przed czarną magią, eliksirów i transfiguracji. W następne będę miał ze starożytnych run, numerologii, zielarstwa, uzdrawiania oraz walki, czy to z bronią, czy też bez. Tak naprawdę do Hogwartu chodzę tylko dla was. – wzruszył ramionami Harry, całkowicie ignorując zapadłą ciszę, otwarte usta i oszołomione wyrazy twarzy.]

 **\- A ta jak-jej-tam, twoja przyjaciółka... Yvonne?**

 **\- Jest na urlopie na Majorce - warknęła ciotka Petunia.**

 **\- Możecie mnie po prostu zostawić tutaj - zaproponował z nadzieją w sercu Harry (mógłby wtedy spokojnie poćwiczyć magię oraz nadgonić z nauką z obu światów). Ciotka Petunia wyglądała, jakby właśnie przełknęła cytrynę.**

 **\- I po powrocie zastać dom w ruinach? - prychnęła.**

 **\- Nie wysadzę domu w powietrze - zapewnił Harry, ale nikt go nie słuchał.** _ **Poza tym,**_ **dodał w myślach,** _ **od czego jest magia, jak nie od naprawiania rzeczy. To nie tak, że wcześniej niczego nie wysadziłem, prawda?**_ [- Harry! – wrzasnęła pani Weasley wraz z Hermioną.][- No co?! Gdzieś musiałem ćwiczyć. Poza tym, wszystko potem naprawiłem, a bariera wokół domu nie pozwala sąsiadom, ani nikomu innemu oprócz mnie i mojej dywizji na dojrzenie niczego niezwykłego. – tłumaczył się Harry. Czuł obok siebie trzęsącego się ze śmiechu Marvolo, który nadal wtulał się w jego bok. Od razu jego usta wykrzywił ciepły uśmiech.]

 **\- Może zabierzemy go do zoo - powiedziała wolno ciotka Petunia - i... zostawimy w samochodzie...** [- Cym on jest? Psem?!]

 **\- To nowy samochód i nie pozwolę, by siedział w nim sam...**

 **Dudley zaczął głośno płakać. Tak naprawdę nie płakał - minęło już wiele lat, odkąd płakał naprawdę - ale wiedział, że jeśli się wykrzywi i zawyje, dostanie od matki wszystko, czego zapragnie.**

 **\- Nie płacz, mój buziaczku, mamusia nie pozwoli zepsuć ci twojego święta! - zawołała, biorąc go w ramiona.** [- Tak, wiem, ja też się zastanawiam, jak jej się to udało. – pokiwał głową Harry. Odpowiedzią był śmiech, drwiące komentarze oraz czerwone twarze Dursley'ów.]

 **\- Ja... nie... chcę... żeby on... sz-sz-szedł z naaaami! - zawył Dudley pomiędzy dwoma głośnymi szlochami. - On zawsze wszystko psuuuuje! - I wykrzywił się złośliwie do Harry'ego spod ramienia matki. Właśnie wtedy rozległ się dzwonek.**

 **\- Och, mój Boże, już są! - powiedziała gorączkowo ciotka Petunia i w chwilę później wszedł najlepszy przyjaciel Dudleya, Piers Polkiss, ze swoją matką. Piers był kościstym chłopcem o szczurzej twarzy. Zwykle to on trzymał ofiary z tyłu za ręce, kiedy Dudley je bił. Dudley natychmiast przestał udawać, że płacze.**

 **Pół godziny później Harry siedział z Piersem i Dudleyem na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Dursleyów, po raz pierwszy w życiu jadąc do zoo. Ciotka i wuj nie byli w stanie wymyślić, co z nim zrobić, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, musieli go zabrać. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry wolałby zostać w domu i trochę się pouczyć, ale…**

 **Przed odjazdem wuj Vernon wziął go jednak na bok.**

 **\- Ostrzegam cię, chłopcze - powiedział, przysuwając swoją wielką purpurową twarz do twarzy Harry'ego - wystarczy jeden głupi dowcip... a nie wyjdziesz z komórki aż do Bożego Narodzenia.** [W Wielkiej Sali rozległy się ze wszystkich stron warkoty.]

 **\- Nic nie zrobię - zarzekał się Harry. - Naprawdę...**

 **Ale wuj Vernon wcale mu nie uwierzył. Nikt, oprócz członków jego dywizji, mu nigdy nie wierzył. Problem polegał na tym, że wokół Harry'ego często zdarzały się dziwne rzeczy, a Dursleyów trudno było przekonać, że to nie jego wina. Być może miało to coś wspólnego z tym, iż to rzeczywiście była wina Harry'ego. Chociaż na swoją obronę, Harry mógł bez wahania przysiąc, że w większości przypadków tylko się bronił. Tak jak wtedy, gdy ciotka Petunia wściekła się na niego, bo wrócił od fryzjera, wyglądając tak, jakby w ogóle u niego nie był, więc złapała nożyce kuchenne i obcięła mu włosy tuż przy głowie, pozostawiając tylko grzywkę, „żeby przykryć tę okropną bliznę". Dudley pękał ze śmiechu na jego widok, a Harry spędził bezsenną noc, wyobrażając sobie, co się będzie działo w szkole. Następnego ranka stwierdził jednak, że włosy całkowicie mu odrosły, jakby ciotka Petunia wcale ich nie obcinała. Za karę przesiedział przez tydzień w komórce, chociaż próbował im wytłumaczyć, że nie potrafi wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób tak szybko odrosły, bo jak miał niby wyjaśnić zawiłości połączenia silnej woli oraz magii mugolom, którzy nienawidzą magii z całego serca? Innym razem ciotka Petunia próbowała go zmusić do włożenia ohydnego starego swetra (brązowego z pomarańczowymi pomponikami). Im ostrzej się zabierała do włożenia mu go przez głowę, tym bardziej sweter się kurczył, aż w końcu pasował znakomicie na lalkę, ale z pewnością nie na Harry'ego. Ciotka Petunia uznała, że musiał się skurczyć w praniu i tym razem, ku jego uldze, Harry nie został ukarany.** [Po Wielkiej Sali rozeszły się westchnienia ulgi.] **Wpadł natomiast w spore kłopoty, kiedy pewnego razu stwierdzono, że siedzi na dachu szkolnej kuchni. Jak zwykle ścigała go banda Dudleya, kiedy nagle, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, wyłączając oczywiście Harry'ego, znalazł się na kominie, na który odruchowo się aportował. Państwo Dursleyowie otrzymali bardzo niemiły list od dyrektorki szkoły, w którym żaliła się, że Harry łazi po dachach. A próbował tylko (jak krzyczał do wuja Vernona przez zamknięte drzwi komórki, próbując jakoś załagodzić swoją nieprzyjemną sytuację) wskoczyć za wielki zbiornik na śmieci tuż obok drzwi do kuchni. Harry skłamał bez zmrużenia oka, że to silny podmuch wiatru musiał go porwać aż na dach. Wiedział, że to kłamstwo musiało być na tyle naiwne, żeby nikt się nie domyślił o jego aktywnym udziale w tejże sprawie. Ale dzisiaj miało być inaczej. Mimo, że naprawdę wolałby zostać w domu to jednak warto było znieść nawet towarzystwo Dudleya i Piersa, żeby być w miejscach, które nie przypominają szkoły, obozu, ciemnej komórki pod schodami albo śmierdzącego kapustą saloniku pani Figg.**

 **Podczas jazdy wuj Vernon użalał się przed ciotką Petunią. A lubił użalać się na wszystko: na ludzi w pracy, na Harry'ego, na radę nadzorczą, na Harry'ego, na bank, na Harry'ego, a była to tylko drobna część jego ulubionych tematów.** [- Czy mi się wydaję, czy wyczuwam tutaj lekką obsesję, Gred?][- Myślę, że wcale ci się nie wydaje, Forge.] **Tym razem uskarżał się na motocykle.**

 **\- ...rozbijają się wszędzie jak maniacy... ci młodzi chuligani - powiedział, kiedy wyprzedził ich jakiś motocykl.**

 **\- Śnił mi się motocykl – powiedział odruchowo Harry, przypominając sobie nagle swój sen. - Leciał w powietrzu. – Tutaj Harry miał ochotę walnąć się w głowę za otworzenie ust.**

 **Mało brakowało, a wuj Vernon uderzyłby w samochód jadący przed nimi. Odwrócił się z twarzą przypominającą olbrzymi burak z wąsami i ryknął na Harry'ego:**

 **\- MOTOCYKLE NIE LATAJĄ!**

 **Dudley i Piers zachichotali.**

 **\- Wiem, że nie latają - oświadczył jak najspokojniej mógł Harry. - To był tylko sen.**

 **Tak, naprawdę żałował, że w ogóle się odezwał. Jednego tylko Dursleyowie nie znosili jeszcze bardziej od zadawania im pytań: kiedy mówił o czymś, co zachowywało się nie tak, jak powinno, bez względu, czy było to we śnie, czy w kreskówce. Uważali to po prostu za niebezpieczne.** [- Tak samo niebezpieczne jak złe traktowanie osoby ze zdolnościami, które przewyższają mugolskie zrozumienie. Naprawdę myśleliście, że się wam nie odpłacę? – zapytał drwiąco Harry, spoglądając swoją „rodzinę".]

 **Była to bardzo słoneczna sobota i zoo odwiedziło mnóstwo rodzin. Przy wejściu Dursleyowie kupili Dudleyowi i Piersowi wielkie lody czekoladowe, a potem kupili taniego cytrynowego loda Harry'emu, ponieważ nie zdążyli go odciągnąć od samochodu z lodami, zanim uśmiechnięta sprzedawczyni zapytała go, co sobie wybrał. Nie jest zły, nie tak dobry jak te na obozie, ale ujdzie, myślał Harry, liżąc loda i obserwując goryla, który drapał się po głowie i wyglądał zupełnie jak Dudley, tyle że nie miał jasnych włosów.** [- Harry, nie ładnie tak obrażać niewinnego goryla. – zbeształ chłopaka jeden z bliźniaków. Harry zasalutował mu jednym palcem, powodując jeszcze większy wybuch śmiechu.] **Harry trzymał się blisko Dursleyów, więc Dudley i Piers, których wkrótce znudziło oglądanie zwierząt, nie mogli oddać się swojemu ulubionemu hobby, jakim było poszturchiwanie, kopanie i szczypanie Harry'ego. Lunch zjedli w miejscowej restauracji, a kiedy Dudley dostał ataku złego humoru, bo na jego ciastku było za mało kremu, wuj Vernon kupił mu drugie, a Harry'emu pozwolono skończyć pierwsze. Po zjedzeniu deseru Harry poczuł, że to wszystko jest za piękne i zbyt spokojne, aby trwało długo.**

 **Potem poszli do pawilonu z gadami. W środku było zimno i ciemno; wzdłuż ścian biegł rząd podświetlonych okien. Za nimi pełzały po pniach, gałęziach i kamieniach jaszczurki i węże najróżniejszych gatunków. Dudley i Piers chcieli zobaczyć wielkie jadowite kobry i grube pytony, mogące zmiażdżyć człowieka. Dudley szybko wypatrzył największego gada. Wyglądał, jakby mógł owinąć się wokół samochodu wuja Vernona i zmiażdżyć go tak, by przypominał pojemnik na śmieci, ale w tym momencie wyraźnie nie był w odpowiednim nastroju. Prawdę mówiąc, po prostu mocno spał. Dudley przycisnął nos do szyby, wpatrując się w połyskujące brązowe sploty.**

 **\- Zrób, żeby się poruszył - poprosił ojca płaczliwym tonem. Wuj Vernon zastukał palcami w szybę, ale wąż ani drgnął.**

 **\- Zrób to jeszcze raz - zajęczał Dudley. Wuj Vernon zabębnił w szybę knykciami, ale wąż drzemał dalej.**

 **\- To jest okropnie nudne - oświadczył Dudley i odszedł. Harry podszedł do szyby i wpatrzył się intensywnie w węża. Nie byłby wcale zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że wąż po prostu zdechł z nudów - nie miał żadnego towarzystwa prócz tych wszystkich głupich ludzi, którzy przez cały dzień bębnili palcami w szybę, starając się zakłócić mu spokój. To jeszcze gorsze od spania w komórce pod schodami, do której zbliżała się tylko ciotka Petunia, żeby rano załomotać w drzwi. No i mógł z niej wychodzić… Nagle wąż otworzył paciorkowate oczy. Powoli, bardzo powoli podniósł głowę - teraz jego oczy znalazły się na poziomie oczu Harry'ego. Mrugnął do niego. Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, a potem rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, żeby się upewnić, czy nikt tego nie widział. Upewniwszy się, spojrzał znów na węża i też puścił do niego oko. Wąż wskazał głową na wuja Vernona i Dudleya, a potem spojrzał na sufit. Harry'emu wydało się oczywiste, że znaczy to: „Muszę to znosić przez cały czas".**

 **\- Wiem - mruknął Harry, chociaż nie był pewny, czy wąż go słyszy. - To musi być naprawdę przykre. Wąż żywo pokiwał głową. - Skąd pochodzisz? - zapytał Harry. Wąż dźgnął ogonem niewielką tabliczkę tuż za szybą. Harry zerknął na nią. Boa dusiciel, Brazylia. - Fajnie tam było? Boa dusiciel dźgnął ponownie tabliczkę, a Harry przeczytał: Ten okaz wyhodowany został w zoo. - Aha, rozumiem... więc nigdy nie byłeś w Brazylii? Kiedy wąż potrząsnął głową, za plecami Harry'ego rozległ się ogłuszający wrzask, który sprawił, że obaj podskoczyli.**

 **\- DUDLEY! PANIE DURSLEY! CHODŹCIE I POPATRZCIE NA TEGO WĘŻA! NIE UWIERZYCIE, CO ON ROBI!**

 **Dudley pospieszył ku nim swoim kaczkowatym krokiem.**

 **\- Zjeżdżaj - rozkazał, uderzając Harry'ego w żebra. Harry, wpierw zaskoczony, upadł na betonową posadzkę. To, co wydarzyło się w następnej chwili, stało się tak szybko, że nikt nie zauważył, jak w jednej sekundzie Piers i Dudley wlepiali nosy w szybę, w następnej odskoczyli do tyłu, wrzeszcząc z przerażenia. Harry usiadł i podziwiał swoją robotę: przednia szyba zniknęła. Wielki wąż odwinął się błyskawicznie i ześliznął na posadzkę. Wszyscy obecni w terrarium zaczęli krzyczeć i tłoczyć się do wyjść. Kiedy wąż prześlizgiwał się obok Harry'ego, usłyszał syczący głos:**

 **\- Brazylio, przybywam... Graciasss, amigo.**

 **Opiekun terrarium był w stanie silnego szoku.**

 **\- Ale ta szyba - powtarzał w kółko. - Gdzie się podziała szyba?** [- Prawie jak magia, co nie Harry? – zapytał pogodnie Fred, a George kiwał na zgodę bratu. Harry uśmiechnął się niewinnie i wzruszył ramionami.]

 **Dyrektor zoo osobiście nalał ciotce Petunii filiżankę mocnej, słodkiej herbaty, przepraszając ją nieustannie. Piers i Dudley coś bełkotali. Harry był pewny, że wąż, przesuwając się obok nich po podłodze, tylko żartobliwie chapnął ich w pięty, ale zanim doszli do samochodu, Dudley opowiadał, że niewiele brakowało, a straciłby nogę, podczas gdy Piers przysięgał, że wąż owinął się wokół niego, chcąc go zmiażdżyć.** [- Z taką wyobraźnią nieźle by zarabiał pisząc książki. – prychnął Syriusz.] **Najgorsze było jednak to, że kiedy Piers trochę się uspokoił, powiedział:**

 **\- Harry akurat z nim rozmawiał. Prawda, Harry?**

 **Wuj Vernon odczekał, aż Piers znajdzie się bezpiecznie w swoim domu, po czym zabrał się za Harry'ego. Był tak wściekły, że ledwo mógł mówić. Udało mu się tylko wybełkotać:**

 **\- Precz... do komórki... siedzieć tam... bez jedzenia - po czym opadł na fotel. Ciotka Petunia musiała mu natychmiast podać dużą brandy.**

 **Harry leżał w swojej ciemnej komórce. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Dursleyowie już zasnęli. Dopóki nie zasnęli, nie mógł ryzykować wymknięcia się do kuchni po coś do zjedzenia. Mieszkał u Dursleyów już prawie dziesięć lat, dziesięć żałosnych lat od czasu, gdy był niemowlęciem, a jego rodzice zginęli w „wypadku". Czasami, kiedy był młodszy i jeszcze przed-obozowy, wytężał pamięć podczas długich godzin spędzanych w ciemnej komórce i czasami wtedy miewał taką dziwną wizję: oślepiający błysk zielonego światła i palący ból w czole. Przypuszczał, że mogło to być wspomnienie tamtej nocy** [Harry przytulił do siebie Marvolo, który ponownie się rozkleił.] **, a zielone światło pochodziło pewnie od** _ **Avady**_ **. Nie pamiętał też w ogóle swoich rodziców.** [-Tak bardzo nam przykro, kochanie. – szeptał mu do ucha James, obejmując jednocześnie i Harry'ego i swojego mordercę. Z drugiej strony Lily robiła to samo, głaszcząc jedną dłonią czarne włosy i drugą czekoladowe.] **Ciotka i wuj nigdy o nich nie mówili, a jemu nie wolno było zadawać pytań. W domu nie było ani jednej ich fotografii. Kiedy był młodszy, wciąż marzył o jakimś nieznanym krewnym, który przybędzie i zabierze go z tego domu, ale nigdy nic takiego się nie wydarzyło; Dursleyowie byli jego jedyną rodziną. Czasami jednak myślał (albo raczej miał nadzieję), że znają go niektórzy spotykani na ulicy obcy ludzie. Sami byli bardzo dziwni, to fakt. Kiedyś ukłonił mu się jakiś człowieczyna w fioletowym kapeluszu** [-To na pewno był Diggle! – krzyknął Syriusz, uśmiechając się szeroko, pomimo ponurych myśli, krążących wokół śmierdzących szczurów i starych, manipulacyjnych kozłów.] **, kiedy Harry towarzyszył ciotce Petunii i Dudleyowi na zakupach. Ciotka Petunia zapytała Harry'ego ze złością, czy zna tego człowieka, a potem wygoniła ich ze sklepu, choć niczego jeszcze nie kupiła. Innym razem pomachała mu wesoło z autobusu jakaś dziwaczna kobieta ubrana na zielono. Raz jakiś łysy facet w długiej purpurowej pelerynie uścisnął mu rękę na ulicy, po czym oddalił się bez słowa. Najdziwniejsze było to, że ci wszyscy ludzie zdawali się znikać, gdy tylko Harry próbował im się lepiej przyjrzeć. W szkole Harry nie miał przyjaciół. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że banda Dudleya poluje na tego dziwoląga Harry'ego Pottera, w tych jego workowatych spodniach i z połamanymi okularami, a bandzie Dudleya nikt nie chciał się narażać.**

\- No dobra, wiem, że to dopiero dwa rozdziały, jednak myślę, że wszystkim należy się jakaś kanapka i kubek gorącej czekolady. – oznajmił Harry dziarsko i pstryknął palcami. W następnej sekundzie przed wszystkimi pojawiły się stoliki z kanapkami, ciastkami, owocami oraz różnymi rodzajami napojów: herbata, kawa, soki oraz oczywiście czekolada.

Wszyscy bez słowa sprzeciwu sięgnęli po coś dla siebie. Harry także sięgnął do stolika przed kanapą, na której siedział jego rodzina i w obie dłonie chwycił po kubku gorącego, mleczno-kakaowego płynu. Jeden z kubków podał Marvolo, drugi Lily. Marvolo posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech, na który Harry'emu zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. Lily także podziękowała mu z pięknym, matczynym uśmiechem. Dla siebie wziął kubek kawy z cykorią oraz kanapkę z serem i szynką. Już miał zabrać się do jedzenia, kiedy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie. Zerknął ukradkiem na Marvolo, który spoglądał na kanapkę w jego dłoni z głodem w ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Od razu podsunął mu ją pod nos i z uwagą oglądał jak znika ona w mgnieniu oka. Chwycił więc jeszcze dwie kolejne oraz kiść czerwonych winogron. One także zniknęły szybko niczym błyskawica. Na szczęście to jakoś zdołało nasycić chwilowo głód nastolatka, więc Harry mógł zadbać o siebie.

Kiedy wszyscy zdołali odtajać z szoku i aktualnie przemyśleć ostatnie wydarzenia, Harry dał znak i bezcielesny głos ponownie porwał zawartość Wielkiej Sali w odmęty jego życia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oświadczenie: J. K. Rowling nadal odmawia wymiany jej praw autorskich do Harry'ego Pottera na moją kolekcję naklejek z Kubusiem Puchatkiem + trzy nieużywane bilety autobusowe oraz paczkę żelków z Biedronki. Może następnym razem.**

 **Uwaga: W tym rozdziale będą zmiany w oryginalnym tekście HP**

 **Spowiedź(mam nadzieję, że nie ostatnia) autorki: Umm...przepraszam, że tak długo przeciągnęłam...miałam mały wypadek w rodzinie, brat odciął sobie palce u ręki i jakoś nie miałam głowy żeby pisać...więc, tego, sorry...**

 **ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

 **SOWY KONIEC NIEFORTUNNY**

 **Za ucieczkę brazylijskiego boa dusiciela Harry zarobił najdłuższą jak dotąd karę.** [- Spokojnie. – Harry od razu spacyfikował gniewnych słuchaczy. – Ten czas poświęciłem na naukę. Nic się nie zmarnowało. Poza tym już od dawna potrafiłem otwierać drzwi od mojej komórki, więc głód mi nie zagrażał. – Wyjaśnił z objęć Lily, James'a oraz Marvolo, który nie puścił go ani na sekundę. Wyraźnie było widać, że chłopak szybko przywiązał się do jedynej osoby, która bezwarunkowo stała po jego stronie. Nie żeby Harry'emu przeszkadzał fakt, iż całkiem przystojny młodzieniec wtulał się w jego ciało. Co to, to nie.] **Kiedy pozwolono mu wreszcie wyjść z komórki, zaczęły się już letnie wakacje** [- A urodziny Dudleya to kiedy są? – Spytał „niewinnie" Syriusz. Harry uśmiechnął się tak samo „niewinnie", lecz nic nie powiedział. Syriusz westchnął ciężko i odpuścił. Na razie.] **, a Dudley zdążył zepsuć swoją nową kamerę wideo, rozbić swój zdalnie sterowany samolot i podczas swojej pierwszej przejażdżki rowerem wyścigowym wpaść na starą panią Figg, która o kulach przechodziła właśnie przez Privet Drive. Harry cieszył się, że nie musi już chodzić do szkoły i udawać, że jest głupszy od Dudleya, ale nie uchroniło go to od „napaści" jego bandy, która codziennie odwiedzała jego dom. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm i Gordon byli wielcy i głupi, ale Dudley, największy i najgłupszy z nich, był ich przywódcą.** [- Ta zasada chyba nie aplikuje się do Malfoya Juniora, Harry. – Stwierdził z „poważną" miną Fred.][- Zgadzam się, bracie mój. Co masz na swoją obronę, Harry? – Dodał zaraz George, spoglądając „oskarżycielsko" na Harry'ego.][- Bo widzicie, w przypadku Malfoya została zastosowana zasada: „Kiedy mój ojciec się o tym dowie, to…", więc Malfoy Junior nie musi być najgłupszy i największy, żeby latała za nim banda oprychów i nastoletnich terrorystów. – Odparł spokojnie Harry. Ułamek sekundy później cała Wielka Sala rozbrzmiała śmiechem, i ponad całą tą wesołością można usłyszeć było dystyngowany głos czerwonego z gniewu i zażenowania Draco Malfoya – Przestańcie natychmiast! Jak tylko mój ojciec się dowie, … - ale zaraz przerwał mu jeszcze większy wybuch śmiechu. Chwilę to potrwało, zanim wszyscy się uspokoili i wrócili do słuchania.] **Pozostali członkowie bandy z rozkoszą przyłączali się do ulubionej dyscypliny sportowej Dudleya: polowania na Harry'ego.** [- Ludzie! Nic się takie nie działo. Zwłaszcza po tym jak zacząłem trenować. – Harry wrzasnął, zirytowany zachowaniem słuchaczy.][- Ale Harry… - wyjęczeli razem bliźniacy, patrząc na chłopaka żałośnie. Harry tylko potrząsnął głową i dał znak. Bezcielesny głos ponownie zaczął czytać, jakby mu nic nie przerwało.] **Harry starał się więc spędzać jak najwięcej czasu poza domem, wałęsając się po okolicy i czekając na coroczne zaproszenie na obóz treningowy.**

 **Kiedy sześć lat temu Dursley'owie wysłali go na jego pierwszy obóz, żeby tylko pozbyć się go i nie brać go ze sobą na wakacje** [Wielka Sala _ponownie_ wypełniła się wściekłymi warkotami. Harry, rozdrażniony już powtarzającym się zachowaniem, odpowiedział własnym. Odpowiedzialni za „wywołanie wilka z lasu" natychmiast „położyli po sobie uszy".] **, Harry nie myślał, że dwa lata później zostanie wybrany, aby dołączyć do elity agentów brytyjskich Służb Bezpieczeństwa** [Harry zignorował zszokowane spojrzenia.]. **Oczywiście, zanim by mógł być zaliczany do tejże „elity", najpierw musiałby przejść rygorystyczny trening pod okiem najlepszych z najlepszych. Ale Harry nie narzekał, pomimo piekła, jakim były w rzeczywistości obozy, na które jeździł co wakacje, po raz pierwszy w życiu miał miejsce, gdzie chciał wracać i gdzie był Harry'm, a nie „chłopcem", wybrykiem natury, czy niewdzięcznym bachorem.** [Dursleyowie nie wzięli przykładu z Harry'ego i nie zignorowali wściekłych spojrzeń posłanych im z tłumu. Nie mogli jednak nic zrobić, bo nadal byli uciszeni i unieruchomieni.]

 **W końcu nadszedł pierwszy lipiec. Zaraz po śniadaniu, które musiał przygotować, ale nie miał szansy zjeść, wuj Vernon zapakował Harry'ego i jego łataną torbę podróżną do samochodu i zawiózł go na miejsce „zbiórki", skąd miał go odebrać jeden z agentów, McDonald, udający opiekuna obozu dla trudnej młodzieży. Wuj Vernon, jak zwykle w dniu wyjazdu Harry'ego, zmusił się do wyjścia z samochodu i podejścia do „opiekuna obozu", aby dać mu kilka wskazówek traktowania Harry'ego. Za każdym razem McDonald musiał zaciskać dłonie w pięści, aby nie obić opasłego mężczyzny** [- Za każdym razem, kiedy McDonald wracał z tej „zbiórki", zajmował dla siebie jedną z tych mniejszych sal gimnastycznych i trenował do upadłego. Czasami nawet wrzeszczał coś o cholernych wielorybach. – dało się słyszeć cichy głos jednego z królewskich ochroniarzy.] **. W ciągu ostatnich czterech obozów treningowych cały zespół odpowiedzialny za szkolenie młodych agentów zdołał się przywiązać do cichego, nieśmiałego i uprzejmego zielonookiego chłopca** [- To już taki urok naszego Harry'ego! – zawołali jednym głosem bliźniacy. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.] **. Nawet ich dowódca, Scott, który w całej agencji miał opinię kamiennej statuy: niczym niewzruszona postawa, dokładnie wyliczone ruchy ciała, monotonny głos niczym u robota. Pierwsze rysy na tej masce opanowania pojawiły się już po pierwszym obozie Harry'ego, kiedy w dniu powrotu do domu, chłopiec zebrał całą swoją odwagę i znienacka objął niewzruszonego dowódcę, pomimo, że ten przez cały obóz nie robił nic innego, tylko przyciskał Harry'ego do granic możliwości jego młodego jeszcze ciała oraz magii.**

 **W następne wakacje Harry trenował już pod czujnym okiem dowódcy. Reszta obozu, i dzieci i ich opiekunowie, współczuła chłopcu, jednak Harry nic sobie z tego nie robił; wydawałoby się, że przez cały trening nosił permanentny uśmiech na twarzy. Pod koniec tego obozu dowódca Scott, podszedł do chłopca i poklepał go po plecach. Harry, z początku zszokowany na tak jawny przejaw dumy i zadowolenia swojego trenera i dowódcy, rozświetlił całą okolicę najszerszym, jak do tej pory, z uśmiechów. Kiedy agent Scott odwrócił się plecami, aby odmaszerować do swoich kwater, nieliczni opiekunowie młodych agentów mogliby przysiąc, że widzieli na jego twarzy cień uśmiechu, jednak ten zaraz zniknął, jakby go nigdy nie było, pozostawiając zwykłą maskę opanowania. Tak zaczęła się wśród obozowiczów i agentów legenda Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca, Który Sprawił, Że Na Twarzy Agenta Robota Pojawił Się Uśmiech. Kiedy Harry usłyszał swój nowy tytuł wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. Kiedy usłyszał to agent Scott, do śmiechu nie było dowcipnisiom, którzy to wymyślili. Jednak legenda przetrwała gniew dowódcy, opowiadana wzdłuż i wszerz całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy Harry i dowódca Scott nie byli w zasięgu słuchu.** [W tym momencie Harry nie wytrzymał i zaczął mruczeń pod nosem przekleństwa, udając, że wcale nie dostrzega ani nie słyszy żadnych komentarzy na ten temat. Z drugiej jednak strony odczuwał niejakie zadowolenie, ponieważ Marvolo wtulony w jego ramiona, schował swoją piękną twarz w jego szyi i zaczął cicho chichotać. No cóż, jeśli zrobienie z siebie bohaterem jakiejś głupiej, dziecinnej legendy ma moc wywołania takiej wesołości, to kim on jest, żeby temu zaprzeczać.]

 **Pod koniec każdego obozu Harry wracał do Dursleyów o rok starszy, dzięki specjalnemu urządzeniu, stojącemu na środku obozu, które rozwlekało czas siedmiokrotnie na terenie o powierzchni około trzydziestu kilometrów kwadratowych. Czyli jeden dzień równał się tam siedmiu. Cały obóz podzielony był na dwie frakcje: nie-magicznych i magicznych, pochodzenia nie-magicznego. Wszyscy wracali do domów po upływie pięćdziesięciu dwóch dni, jednak ci pierwsi, obozując poza zasięgiem rozciągacza czasu, kończyli trening po upływie „normalnych" pięćdziesięciu dwóch dni, bogatsi w wiedzę o nie-magicznym MI5. Magiczni zaś, w tym oczywiście Harry, mając do dyspozycji całe pięćdziesiąt dwa** _ **tygodnie,**_ **czyli calutki rok, trenowali, bogacili się w wiedzę o obu stronach MI5 – magicznej i nie-magicznej – oraz uczyli się o świecie czarodziejów: kulturze, obyczajach, wierzeniach, historii. No i oczywiście o** _ **magii!**_

 **Przez cztery lata Harry trenował ciało, umysł i magię pod okiem agenta Scotta, do mistrzostwa opanowując materiał z zakresu działań agencji MI5 oraz pierwsze cztery lata nauki Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Pod koniec tego obozu miał usiąść do SUM-ów, czyli egzaminów ze Standardowych Umiejętności Magicznych, zdawanych w Hogwarcie zazwyczaj pod koniec piątego roku** [- Panie Potter, czy może mi pan w takim razie wyjaśnić te oceny, które pan dostaje? – poleciało pytanie zadane srogim głosem profesor McGonagall. Kobieta patrzyła na niego twardym wzrokiem, domagając się odpowiedzi.][Harry spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i odparł szczerze: - Kiedy „powróciłem" do czarodziejskiego świata, wszyscy spodziewali się kogoś, o kim czytali w książkach. Kogoś, kto bez wahania ruszy na śpiącego smoka z patykiem w ręku, żeby tylko go rozdrażnić i pokonać. Kogoś, kto wygląda jak mała kopia Jamesa Pottera(sorry, tato), tak samo kochająca tworzyć z niczego chaos i anarchię. Żeby dać im taki image nie mogłem wpaść do Hogwartu z encyklopedyczną wiedzą z zakresu programu z pierwszych pięciu lat i jedenastoma SUM-ami zdanymi na Wybitny, większość z plusem. Poza tym dostałem wyraźne rozkazy, co do mojej głównej misji i pierwszym punktem na liście było: „Nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi". Trochę by mi było wykonać ten rozkaz, gdybym zdołał przeskoczyć kilka klas za jednym zamachem. No i Hermiona by mnie zabiła. – To ostatnie dodał żartobliwym tonem, za co dostał od wspomnianej dziewczyny książką po nodze, bo tylko tam, na szczęście, mogła dosięgnąć.] **. W te same wakacje miał przyjść do niego list z Hogwartu, na który nie mógł się już doczekać; w końcu znajdzie się w miejscu, do którego chodzili jego rodzice! Miło by było dowiedzieć się o nich coś więcej niż suche fakty zebrane przez agencję.**

 **Harry był właśnie w trakcie siedemnastego okrążenia wokół obozu** [- Tak z ciekawości, jak długie było jedno okrążenie? – zapytał Remus, patrząc bursztynowymi, ciekawskimi oczyma na czarnowłosego nastolatka(?), który raz za razem zaskakiwał wszystkich swoją niezwykłą historią.][- Coś między piętnastoma a dwudziestoma kilometrami. – odparł nonszalancko Harry. Wielka Sala _**ponownie**_ zagapiła się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami. Szczerze powiedziawszy Harry'emu zaczynało się to powoli nudzić, a nawet jeszcze nie dotarli do części z Hogwartem. Smutne, naprawdę smutne.] **, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł szybko poruszający się w jego kierunku niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający. Od razu załączył się u niego długo i wytrwale ćwiczony odruch i po chwili na ziemię, w odległości około dwóch metrów od jego pozycji, spadła brązowo-szara sowa, trafiona śmiertelnie jednym z jego ulubionych noży do rzucania, które dostał w prezencie na trzynaste urodziny od całego zespołu** [- Harry! – dało się słyszeć z różnych części pomieszczenia. Harry schował twarz we włosach Marvolo, który do tej pory ani na moment nie wypuścił go ze swoich objęć.] **. Przez chwilę gapił się szeroko otwartymi oczyma na dogorywającą sowę, po czym wziął ją delikatnie w dłonie i, ignorując resztę nakazanych mu okrążeni(które będzie musiał odrobić później i to pewnie z nawiązką), zaniósł ją do swojego dowódcy, po drodze odwiązując od sowiej nogi list z Hogwartu adresowany do niego i raz po raz mrucząc przeprosiny do biednego,** _ **martwego**_ **zwierzęcia.**

 **Kiedy w końcu dotarł do kwatery, w której mieściło się biuro dowódcy Scotta, ten akurat wychodził. Harry przyśpieszył kroku i zawołał do mężczyzny:**

 **\- Dowódco Scott!**

 **Scott zatrzymał się w miejscu, słysząc głos swojego ulubionego ucznia. Nie żeby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział, oczywiście. Przez większość czasu nie przyznawał się o tym nawet sobie. Odwrócił się w stronę, z której usłyszał wołanie i zamarł na pół sekundy. Tuż przed nim stał Harry Potter, w dłoniach trzymając wyraźnie martwą sowę pocztową. Mina młodego agenta jakimś cudem ukazywała jednocześnie zawstydzenie i przerażenie.**

 **\- Tak, Potter? – A co! Nie będzie mu przecież tego ułatwiał, na Merlina!**

 **\- Melduję, że w trakcie treningu zauważyłem NOL(Niezidentyfikowany Obiekt Latający=UFO=** **Unidentified Flying Object= gwoli wyjaśnienia), zmierzający w moją stronę. Zareagowałem, rzucając w niego nożem, unieszkodliwiając go. Po bliższej inspekcji zidentyfikowałem obiekt jako sowę pocztową, dostarczającą list z Hogwartu. – Odpowiedział Harry, jednocześnie stojąc prawie na baczność. „Prawie", ponieważ poprawną postawę uniemożliwiła mu martwa sowa, którą nadal trzymał w ręku.**

 **Agent Scott, słysząc meldunek siedemnastolatka, o mało nie pękł z dumy ze swojego ucznia. Tak, sowa nie żyje, jednak, jeśli to nie byłaby sowa, tylko coś innego, coś zagrażającego życiu Pottera, chłopak by przeżył. I tylko to się liczyło, bo kiedy nie żyjesz, to przegrywasz. Żyjesz – grasz dalej. A tego przecież tutaj uczą, jak przeżyć. Drugą najważniejszą zasadą wśród agentów na całym świecie jest zasada mówiąca: „Zabij zanim to ciebie zabiją". Pierwszą oczywiście jest: „Nie daj się złapać".** [- Och, panie Potter. Tak nie da się żyć, cały czas patrząc przez ramię i czekając na atak. – stwierdziła McGonagall miękkim głosem, patrząc na Harry'ego wzrokiem pełnym politowania.][- Nie pani profesor, tutaj właśnie się pani myli. W moim świecie w ten sposób się przeżywa. – odparł spokojnie Harry.]

 **\- Mam przez to rozumieć, że przerwałeś trening? – zadał pytanie swoim zwykłym głosem, nie niosącym ze sobą żadnych emocji, które mogłyby być użyte przeciwko niemu. Jak na przykład z trudem hamowana wesołość i duma.**

 **Harry wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej i odparł, bez wahania patrząc swojemu dowódcy i trenerowi w oczy:**

 **\- Tak jest, sir.**

 **\- Czyli jesteś świadom, że nie ujdzie ci to na sucho?**

 **\- Tak jest, sir.**

 **Scott patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę w oczy niewzruszonego Harry'ego i w końcu kiwnął głową. Chłopak ma kręgosłup, to dobrze.** [- To jest właśnie różnica, panie profesorze, między zadufaniem w sobie i brakiem respektu a pewnością siebie i ufaniem we własne umiejętności. – powiedział Harry, zwracając się do milczącego jak dotąd Snape'a. Nietoperz z Lochów nic na to nie odpowiedział i tak mając już za dużo na głowie.] **Dzięki temu, przyszłość jaka już teraz się dla niego maluje będzie trochę jaśniejsza.**

 **\- Zadysponuj obiektem wedle własnego uznania. Wróć do treningu, dodając jeszcze karne sto okrążeni. List możesz przeczytać jak skończysz. Wykonać! – nakazał szorstkim głosem i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w swoją stronę.**

 **Harry nie tracił czasu i szybkim truchtem ruszył w kierunku lasów otaczających obóz. Znalazł małą polankę, na której lubił czytać w wolnej chwili i, po krótkiej chwili zastanawiania się, wybrał miejsce pod jednym z jego ulubionych dębów, idealnych do wspinania się i leniuchowania na grubych, szerokich gałęziach. Delikatnie położył martwą sowę na ziemi, wyczarował sobie poręczny szpadel i zaczął kopać w ziemi pomiędzy korzeniami majestatycznego drzewa. tak, to tylko sowa. Jednak Harry czuł, że jako sprawca jej śmierci powinien zapewnić jej godny spoczynek. Poza tym, odrobina pracy fizycznej jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła, co nie? Kiedy już wykopał wystarczający dół, zniknął szpadel, ponownie ujął ciało sowy w swoje dłonie pokryte odciskami powstałymi po latach treningu i ciężkiej pracy u Dursleyów i ułożył ciemnopiórego ptaka w dole. Pogłaskał ostatni raz delikatne pióra na łepku, wymruczał ostatnie podziękowanie za list i przeprosiny za spowodowanie śmierci i ponownie przywołał szpadel, tym razem przysypując smutne, samotne zwłoki ziemią. Po skończeniu zadania postał jeszcze przez chwilkę, lecz przypomniał sobie o niedokończonym treningu oraz dodatkowych okrążeniach, więc czym prędzej ruszył wykonać rozkaz. Hogwarcki list został wciśnięty w jedną z wielu kieszeni Harry'ego i na obecną chwilę zapomniany, wyparty z jego głowy nadciągającymi zakwasami i resztą treningowych uciech.**

\- Proszę, czy możemy kontynuować? – poprosił żałośnie Harry, widząc miny pełne pytań. Po chwili wahania wszyscy niechętnie i z oporem się zgodzili, jednak Harry zauważył, że kilka osób, w tym także Hermiona, wyciągnęło czyste pergaminy, pióra i atrament, aby zapisać wszystkie nurtujące pytania. Harry westchnął tylko ciężko i dał znak na podjęcie czytania.


End file.
